Long Tall Texan
by HeartOfDarkess
Summary: What does a girl do when she turns 21?  She goes to Vegas to celebrate her big day!  Read as the girls go to a hot new male strip club to celebrate! The usual pairings, but with g-strings, smoke machines and interesting cock-tails. Rated M for a reason.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This smexy little story is dedicated to Mich. It's short, but sweet, and will only be a few chapters long...but I wanted to get some of it out while I work on it.**

**Happy Birthday and Merry Christmas darlin'! The Emmett bits are for Sarah, and the Edward ones are for Jennifer! Thanks to song suggestions by SheViking, Crystal, Lisa, Olena, Laura and Abbie – muchly appreciated ladies! I've been listening to them as I write...and they are quite inspirational!**

**As per usual...don't own Twilight. I do want to state however, that I finally got my 100 Monkeys Hoodie...and a day before Xmas!**

**CHAPTER 1 – LET'S GET THIS PARTY STARTED **

**APOV**

I could not believe the night that had been planned. All was in readiness for my big night, my friend Rose having arranged a weekend away for my birthday. Of course, I was nothing but excited. I'd longed for the day that I would turn twenty one, and could finally go to any bar, nightclub or casino that I wanted to. It was an achievement to celebrate...and I wanted to mark the occasion in a big way, and so, we all decided to take a road trip to Vegas.

We arrived early on a Saturday morning, the heat already incredible as we checked into our suite at the Luxor. Rose spared no expense...she didn't have to, since she was born with a silver spoon in her mouth. It wasn't often that she flaunted her money, nor was taking money or gifts from her something either Bella or I did. We all met in college, and became fast friends _because _we treated Rose no differently.

After an afternoon of shopping at every boutique along the strip, purchasing everything from dresses to new underwear and shoes, we spent the entire afternoon primping, waxing, shaving and plucking ourselves.

Gold.

It was nothing but gold. The evening lay ahead of us like the yellow brick road in the Wizard of Oz, each brick tempting us to follow the path laid out before us...to seek out our utopia and suckle on the teat of Sin City.

Various jars of wax, moisturiser, palettes of makeup and tubes of lipstick and mascara later, we were ready to take on the world. I had to admit, we looked seriously fuck-hot. We were dressed to the nines, me in my little black number and pumps, Rose in a red halter dress that hung well below her ample cleavage with red, pointy-toed cockroach killers and Bella dressed in a royal blue dress with a deep scoop at the back, paired with blue strappy heels. I had to admit, we were all knockouts, compliments of Rose's platinum card.

"Come on you two. Let's make like a tree and leave!" Rosalie joked.

Bella and I rolled our collective eyes and grinned at our friend. Rose had arranged the entire weekend, and she was the life of the party and we couldn't wait to see what she had planned.

"Shit, Rose, wanna stop off at the Comedy Club on the way?" I shot back with a chortle.

"Oh, only if Russell Brand's there. That dude's seriously funny. I loved him in Get Him to the Greek." Rose had strange taste in men...the variety of types she'd dated a testament to that. With all her wealth and beauty, though, she still hadn't found the 'one'...and if she hadn't, what chance did us mere mortals have?

"That guy's too loud and obnoxious for me. Give me quiet and understated any day of the week," Bella said reflectively. She was tired of the good looking, arrogant assholes. The three of us had had a heart to heart on the trip down about this very thing. She was twenty one now, and she decided to somewhat lift her standards as to the type of guy she'd date. She was not going for looks any longer...she wanted a man for his brain, not how ass looked in jeans. She needed a man with a quiet way about him, not the moronic loudmouth who tried too hard to be the centre of attention. She craved intelligent conversation, instead of Neanderthal grunts interspersed with TV watching, beer swilling and scratching of hairy, unkempt balls.

She wanted somebody subdued. Understated. Comforting. If he happened to be good looking, great, but if not, it wasn't important to her any longer.

"You know, it's the quiet ones you have to watch...they're always the ones who end up being serial killers!" I remarked with a quirk in my brow we got out of the elevator and walked outside. "Give me a cute Southern boy with pretty eyes and I'm his forever!"

During the trip, I had also reflected on what I was looking for in a man...and the only prerequisite that I really had was that he had to possess a certain Southern charm. I'd gone to school with a boy that was from Baton Rouge, and neither his wit nor his charm ever failed to beguile me. Of course, my crush on him went on for a year unfulfilled, but nonetheless he had left his mark on me. In the years since then, I never considered dating anybody who didn't possess similar qualities to him. He had left for college after high school finished, and though I never saw him again after graduation...I never completely forgot him either.

"Come on girls...enough with the talk about sensitive guys. Bring on the hot pieces of ass if you don't mind! It's party time!" Rose screamed as we laughed in response and clambered into the waiting stretch limousine.

**A/N: So? Let me know you want more!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Well since I've done this bit, thought I'd post it as well...enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, but wouldn't mind a stripper or two to warm my cold feet!**

CHAPTER 2 – SOMEBODY PUT OUT THE FIRE

APOV

My mouth hung open as I took in the sight of the club, and as we walked through the door, images on hundreds of TV screens of volcanoes and fire flickered down the walls either side of the hallway. When Rose told the door staff who she was, we were smiled at a waved through without hesitation.

Rose led us in as if she owned the place, telling us that she'd arranged for a special table to be reserved in a prime location. Rose had told us of the newly opened ladies strip club, Lava. Aro, the owner, was an old family friend of hers, and had moved from Seattle to Vegas to open the same club that he had already successfully established in Seattle.

The three of us were shown to our table by a beautiful red-headed hostess. As I looked around, every person that worked here was drop-dead gorgeous. She led us to a table that was situated to the right of the runway style stage, putting us in a prime position to gaze fully upon the male strippers as they performed.

The scent of sweat, cheap perfume and beer permeated the smoky, neon-lit room, which was filled with half-drunk, chatty women and topless waiters that wore black bowties, black hipster jeans and white cuffs around their wrists. Ah yes...Oz was looking pretty damned good at the end of this particular yellow brick road. Bella's mouth hung open as a tanned, muscular waiter headed toward us, his oiled body glistening in the neon light as he opened his mouth.

"Good evening, ladies," he said with a beaming smile and a wink as he held his empty tray.

"Hey, Jake," Rose replied. "These are my two favourite people in the world, Alice and Bella." Rose had filled us both in about Aro's boyfriend, Jake. Jake was in charge of all the other waiters and it was also his job to personally take care of any VIP's that visited Lava...and it appeared that our little group was in for some extra special VIP treatment tonight.

"It's good to see you again Rose, and nice to meet you too, ladies. Aro sends his best. He's home tonight...has a bit of a cold. He's going to be sad he missed you."

"Well that's a shame, Jake. You tell him hey for me," Rose said with a nod and a sympathetic tone.

"So. Who's the birthday girl then?" Jake asked, his broad smile showing off his gleaming white teeth as they flashed a brilliant white under the neon.

"Alice," Bella declared, smiling brightly at me.

"Well, Miss Alice, congratulations on finally coming of age. Anything you need...and I mean anything at all...you just come talk to me," he offered with a sly wink. "Speaking of which, what can I get you ladies? All drinks are on Aro tonight, so _anything_ you want is yours," he added. Rose gave him a smile, but Bella just blushed and tilted her head down awkwardly, staring at the table number and picking up a coaster to pick apart in her pale fingers.

"Anything?" I asked, bouncing in my seat. "Oh I think I like the sound of that!"

"Forgive my friend, Jake...after all, this is her first time at a strip club, and she's a bit excitable," Rose said with a laugh.

"Wouldn't have it any other way," Jake answered, his smirk directed toward me.

He picked up three huge, peen shaped drinks menus from the tray and handed us one each, and Rose couldn't help but burst out laughing at the sight. Bella and I joined in, laughing along with her as our widened eyes perused them. We all continued to giggle amongst ourselves as we worked our way through the names of the drinks, which all sounded not only delicious, but oh so very suggestive.

"Oh, I think I'll have a Fireman's Hose!" Rose said as she licked her lips. "I love anything with cranberry juice in it!"

"I'll have a Straight Shooter!" Bella declared, knowing that it was more than apt that she chose such a sensibly named drink...which was three different shooters layered in a taller glass.

My eyes scanned the menu, finally coming upon a drink that was just the thing for me. "Long Tall Texan for me!" I squealed as we handed our menus back to Jake, and the ingredients were basically the same as a Cock Sucking Cowboy, but with two extra shots of a coffee based liqueur and a heavy dose of cream.

"Nice choices, ladies. I'll be right back."

"What a waste!" Bella commented as her eyes took in a lingering look at Jake's tight ass as he turned and walked towards the bar.

"Tell me about it!" Rose answered with an eye roll.

After a few moments, Jake returned and quietly served us our multicoloured drinks. "Enjoy!" he said before Rose tugged on his hand and urged him forward, whispering something in his ear before he nodded and turned to head back to the bar.

"Thanks, Jake," Rose called out as she picked up her bright red cocktail and raised it in the air. "Here's to a night filled with hot men, drinking...and plenty of debauchery! Happy birthday Alice!"

"Cheers!" we all shouted in unison as our glasses clinked together and we each took a drink.

As we enjoyed our drinks, and compliments of Jake had them refilled a couple of times, my head began to spin with the effects of the alcohol. The music that had been playing since we got there, which was a combination of upbeat disco and sexy slow songs from the nineties, played for around half an hour before the room suddenly fell silent. The atmosphere was now electric, the din of inane female chatter turning up a notch as the excitement drew out their heated desperation.

The lights around the room dimmed, giving way to a bright spotlight, which was focused on the centre of the stage. It extended halfway up the middle of the room, its phallic shape coming to a rounded tip at the end of the stage, right where we sat.

"Good evening ladies!" a voice shouted before a tall slender built flaxen haired man appeared on stage, dressed in an open necked white button down shirt with a tight pair of black leather pants. He sported a two day growth, and his face was angelic with his full lips, angular nose and sweet smile.

A collective 'hello' sounded out from the female audience between the laughter and excited squeals.

"My name's Carlisle and I'll be your host for this evening. Welcome to Lava! Tonight, ladies you're in for a real treat!" he announced as he licked his lips and glanced towards me before he redirected his eyes back to the crowd.

Catcalls and whistles intermingled with claps followed in response.

"Would you like to know what that is?" he asked as he put his cupped hand to his ear and tilted his head as if to listen intently for an answer.

"Yes!" the collective audience answered. We couldn't help but smile and stare around the crowded room with combined embarrassment and surprise, taking in the sight of hordes of desperate women. Women who all appeared to be of thirty or more, and who had a predatory edge to them, as if tonight they intended to devour who or whatever appeared on that stage before the night was through.

"I said..._would you like to know what that is?" _he shouted, his commanding voice resonating through the dimly lit room.

"Yes!" the crowd shouted loudly, and even the three VIP's shouted out that time. Carlisle shot us a wink before facing the crowd again.

"Well alright then! Let's get this party started! We've flown in some special guests from our club in Seattle here tonight, so you're all in for a real treat!" he said, geeing up the crowd, throwing them into the beginnings of the anticipated frenzy.

Just then, the loud noise of a siren echoed through the room, followed by the ring of an alarm bell. Orange spotlights weaved through the crowd, rolling and flashing, as he said in mock panic, "I don't mean to alert you, ladies, but I have to inform you that something has set off our smoke detectors. It seems that a fire has been set among all you horny ladies here tonight...and I'm afraid if nothing's done, you all might spontaneously combust! There's only one man big enough to perform the task of dousing those flames, so put your hands together and spread those legs nice and wide for our resident fireman, Emmett 'Fire Hose' McCarty!"

And with that, he sprinted off the stage and disappeared into the haze as the women growled, wolf whistled and screamed while smoke whooshed out of two smoke machines which were situated on either side of the stage. When the smoke mixed with the flickering and flashing orange lights, it created the perfect illusion of fire.

A tall, muscular figure emerged through the thickening smoke, the silhouette of a fireman carrying an axe appeared larger than life as the song 'Hot in Here' by Nelly began to resonate around the room. Women screamed as he appeared out of the haze, his tanned face beaming with a wicked smile as he scoped the room. He was dressed fireman's garb, sans undershirt and shoes, and underneath his uniform there appeared to be some braces attached to his pants. He threw his axe over his shoulder and stalked to the front of the stage, his movements sure and steady as his hips gyrated while he mouthed the words.

_Hot in...  
So hot in here...  
So hot in..._

And as the first verse of the song started, he swung his axe around and flung it to the side of the stage where it slid behind the curtains and he yelled "Oh!" as he began.

'_I was like, good gracious ass bodacious  
Flirtatious, tryin to show faces  
Lookin for the right time to shoot my steam (you know)  
Lookin for the right time to flash them G's  
Then um I'm leavin, please believin  
Me and the rest of my heathens  
Check it, got it locked at the top of the four seasons  
Penthouse, roof top, birds I feedin  
No deceivin, nothin up my sleeve, no teasin  
I need you to get up up on the dance floor  
Give that man what he askin for  
Cuz I feel like bustin loose and I feel like touchin you  
And cant nobody stop the juice so baby tell me what's the use__  
(I said) It's gettin hot in here (so hot)  
So take off all your clothes'_

"I am gettin' so hot, I wanna take my clothes off!" Rose sang out as she stood to her feet and watched his every muscle movement, his every step and hip thrust, his actions mesmerising as the noise of the crowd ramped up a notch. By the look on her face, I knew she was a goner! He spotted her as the fog cleared and approached, hips moving as he danced, raising an eyebrow as he watched her take out a wad of notes and bring one to her hand and wave it in the air. He crouched down before her, removed his fireman's hat and placed it on her head before leaning in to give her a kiss on the cheek, his short, wavy dark hair clinging to his forehead as the sweat shone on his skin. She rewarded him by placing a ten between his teeth. He took it from his mouth and said a loud, "Thanks gorgeous," to her and rose to his feet, tucking the note into his pants before dancing down the stage.

"Holy shit!" Rose breathed like a lovesick teenager as she jumped up and down, one hand still holding the notes, the other gripping her newly acquired hat. The song continued, but for Rose, it was as if nobody else existed in the room. He began to strip, removing his jacket and whirling it above his head before tossing it aside to join the axe, his oiled chest tight and his build huge! He played the crowd like a well tuned instrument as he made his way up and down the stage, before standing near our table once again and removing one brace slowly, and then the other, his fingers dancing up and down his stomach as the braces dangled either side of his hips.

He licked his lips and shot Rose a wink before he travelled downstage and continued to mouth the words, before closing his eyes and biting his lip, his hands snaking down his stomach as he gripped the button fly of his pants, before reaching between his legs and tearing them off in an instant. Rose and most of the rest of the room screamed as he revealed a black thong underneath, on the front of which was a red and orange flame. He threw the pants right at Bella, and they landed on her head. She laughed and took them in her hands before folding them and neatly placing them on the table. Emmett shook his head and continued his performance, travelling upstage to greet the women.

The music pulsed through the room, and Rose was dancing while at the same time waving another note in the air, as were all the women who had converged at the end of the stage like a pack of wild animals, some giving Rose envious stares as they watched the show and wave bills in the air, readying themselves to literally throw money at him. He turned his back to the crowd and clenched the muscles of his ass, before turning around and smiling at them coyly before turning around and facing the crowd once more.

He worked his way from the other side of the stage to the tip, woman shoving notes in his thong as he went, a few of them bold enough to cop a feel of his muscular thighs, one woman even pinching his butt. He stood back, shaking his head and index finger and mouthing the word 'no' before smiling and slowly making his way to our side of the stage. I could swear that Rose was about to faint as he leant down and whispered in her ear...

**A/N: So? Do I go on? Feedback please, ladies! xx**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Well hi there readers! Yes, I've updated again, but don't get too used to it lol! Time for a little bit of Jasper! Y'all enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't claim to own Twilight. They are Stephenie Meyers. I do, however know of somebody who would like to own her very own Jackson.**

JPOV

Well, this was sure an interesting turn of events. Of all the things that I thought I'd be doing this weekend, working here in Vegas was the last thing I'd expected. I was here by special request, as a favour to Aro to help entertain a family of friend of his, but I was supposed to be on vacation visiting family in Louisiana, before driving the four hundred or so miles to Fort Worth for my cousin's wedding. Aro had cut my vacation time short, offering me a bonus and free accommodation at the Luxor to help him out, so right before the wedding, Aro called me up and begged me to come to Vegas...even offering to cover the cost of flying me in and a few select co-workers to help him out.

It wasn't as though I hated my job...far from it. It was just that I'd looked forward to getting away from it all for a while and just catching up with my family and childhood friends for a while, especially since I'd had a lot on my mind lately. I mean, you turn twenty two, you start to take stock of your life...and I wondered how I ended up where I was, since it seemed so far away from where I once aimed to be. There was a time when I thought I was on the cusp of getting everything I ever wanted, but that wasn't my dream...and what I wanted was obviously never meant to be. Now I was just a guy who worked as a stripper...a well paid stripper, but a stripper nonetheless, drifting along and living in the moment without a thought of care for the future. I had to admit, I was good at my job. I never had a problem with doing what I did either, and my natural abilities as dancer served me in good stead to earn a lot of tips without having to as much as touch a woman unless I wanted to.

Aro ran a classy establishment, and likened us to a Chippendale's type outfit, where women could look but never touch, but of course under the table deals were always negotiated to push those boundaries with some of the other dancers. Me...I was content to just dance, show a bit of skin and earn the big bucks while my body still looked good. I knew it wasn't something I could do forever, but it would get me through until I decided what I wanted to do with the rest of my life. I'd started medical school at Dartmouth, but used the excuse of being time and money poor to defer it until I had a bit more time to dedicate the time necessary to complete my studies. Course, that was all a crock of shit. I knew I wasn't cut out to be a doctor...I just hadn't had the guts to admit it to my family, or to myself for that matter, so I decided to put things on hold until I figured out what I wanted. Silly as it sounded, I felt more comfortable working in entertainment than in any hospital. There was something about the bright lights and the applause that drew me in like nothing else on earth.

My friends Emmett and Edward had met me here earlier in the day and while here we also decided to do a little drinking, gambling and partying when our work commitments were through. Back in Seattle, we were inseparable for the most part, and even though my family time was cut short, a free trip to Vegas with my two best friends was a pretty great alternative, and we planned to make the most of our weekend here while we could.

"Holy fucking shit! Did you see the blonde babe that was tipping me heavily?" Emmett asked as his song ended and he burst through the backstage door. "I think I've got a shot with her!"

"No, but congratulations. I'm impressed, man!" I said with a laugh. Emmett was nothing if not enthusiastic about hooking up with more than his fair share of women, but I had to admit, it had been a while since I'd seen him this excited about anyone before.

"We're in, I'm telling you!" he added with a gleam in his eye.

"We?" I asked with a raised brow, while Edward let out a whispered curse or two along with a few frustrated grunts.

Emmett ignored Edward's protests, and continued. "Are you kidding? Jasper man, you just wait until you see the dark haired one sitting there waiting for you! And, I'm telling you Edward, the chick with the long dark hair sitting right next to her? Right up your alley!" he added with his trademark goofy grin as Edward stared speculatively at him in return.

"Dude, I'm happy for you, but you seriously can't expect Edward and me to be your wingmen again? Don't you remember what happened last time with that Jessica chick?" I stared at him sceptically. It wasn't the first time that Edward and I had to endure that scenario and the last time he had done this to us, he was more than generous about the girls he was trying to hook us up with. Don't get me wrong, they were lookers, but they were also a little too cougarish for my taste. One was an older family friend who looked around thirty, but the woman that Emmett was trying to hook me up with was the girl Jessica's forty year old _mother_!

He rolled his eyes in response, probably tired of the fact that we would never let him live that story down. "Guys, you know the woman looked too young to be her mother. Besides, this is not a 'please date the hot chick's divorced friend and mother so I can get a quick fuck' scenario. They're _all_ seriously hot, and if they're divorced or anybody's cougar mother, they'd have to have married when they were fucking embryos and had kids at the age of two, okay? She also told me it's her friend's twenty first birthday, so I told her I'd arrange a special dance for her. I'm telling you man, I guarantee they're all around the same age."

"Yeh? Well, it _is_ our job to look after the VIP's," Edward said with a crooked smile, raising a curious brow at Emmett at the same time. "So, they're single non-divorcees who are childless, sub-thirty and you think we'd like them, huh?" Of course, the average age of women who attended our clubs was in the over thirties bracket, and many of them were divorced and had kids...baggage that a young guy like me just wasn't looking for.

"Yeh man! Besides, they're sitting at the VIP table that Jake asked we pay extra special attention to, so it's only right that we do our job."

"Guess so," I answered, rolling my eyes, Emmett knowing that whenever he played the 'job' card that I always agreed to anything he wanted. I was nothing if not the consummate professional.

"I left my clothes at their table so I have to go back and speak to them anyways, and besides, that blonde's loaded with cash so we stand to at least make some serious tips to gamble at the tables later!"

Edward gave Emmett a look of approval and said, "Shrewd move, Emmett. Now stop pointing your semi at me and go dip your wick in the blonde instead, okay?" Emmett laughed in response as one of the regular dancers here, Mike, opened the dressing room door and headed towards us, dressed in a leather biker's outfit.

"Well guys, it seems that it's time to pay some lovely ladies some extra special attention then. After all, it is our job to leave them satisfied," I whispered with a eye waggle as I took a few steps forward and we gave each other collective fist punches.

"I hate to break this up douchebags, but can you _please _get the fuck out of my way?" Mike snapped, interrupting our conversation as he stopped and stared at us disdainfully. The guy's nose had been seriously put out of joint since he was usually the main attraction here...but our presence tonight had him relegated to take a step down and be no better than the other more inexperienced performers. He was one of ten strippers here, but rumour had it that he had a dick the size of a needle and an ego the size of the fucking Vegas strip when he became a featured dancer, and posters of him were plastered all over the walls of this place.

"Wow Mike, are you packing a roll of quarters in those leather pants or are you just happy to see me?" Emmett joked as he brushed past him and hesitated at the door, wheeling around to face us.

"Fuck you!" he answered, adjusting himself as a blush appeared across his face as his eyes flickered to Emmett's ample package before returning to meet our combined incredulous stares.

"You know, I believe that you can get those fake ones that look like the real thing made to order and everything!" Edward added.

Mike continued to adjust himself, and then thrust his pelvis forward as he gripped his junk, giving us all an arrogant smile. "Unlike you, _Eddie, _I don't need a fake anything!"

"A fake smile might help!" Emmett added. "Seriously dude, you're such a fucking sad sack!. Oh and I bet the girls you fuck fake it too!" he laughed.

"Asshole, you want a piece of me?" he threatened as he took a step closer. Obviously Emmett had hit a nerve with that comment.

"Mike, y'all better chill out dude. My friend was just kidding," I said, attempting to be diplomatic, trying with all my might to stop myself from bursting into fits of laughter as I saw the rage well within his cold blue eyes.

"Yeh well Jasper why don't you keep your bitches on a fucking leash and remind them that I'm the star here, okay?"

"Sure thing, Diva...I mean Mike," I said as I wrapped my arm around Edward's shoulder and leant in to give him a wet, sloppy kiss him on the cheek. "Come on bitch, time for y'all to shake that ass!" I added as I slapped Edward on the butt.

"This place is like a proctologists dream. Wall-to-wall assholes!" Mike remarked, and in response we all burst into howling fits of laughter. Aside from Aro and Jake, we hadn't exactly been made to feel very welcome here.

"Considering a change in career, Mike?" I asked as I continued laughing.

"Laugh it up dickwads!" he snarled as Carlisle announced him to the stage, heralding his exit.

"Aww Mike, did the big bad Emmett upstage you with his humungous schlong?" Edward asked with a babyish tone and fake pout, his bottom lip jutting out and quivering as he continued to snort with amusement.

If Mike were a cartoon character, steam would be coming out of his ears. His face was red with anger and his fists were now in balls as he spat, "Why don't you leave the big boy stuff to us, Edwina, and fuck the hell off back to your pathetic little club in Seattle where you belong?"

"Real mature, Mike," I said as we all continued to laugh. "And by the way, thanks for teaching us your finale routine. That was real big of you, needle dick." I'd decided that being diplomatic was not the way to go with this guy, and besides, it was way more fun to insult him because thanks to him, we wouldn't be participating in the finale. It meant that we could get away a little earlier, or as Aro had requested, pay some extra attention to the clientele, but it didn't stop me from feeling a little pissed off about it. I was under the assumption that we were all part of the same team team, but as far as Mike was concerned, I was obviously mistaken.

"As if I'd try teach you any of our moves! You boys don't know you're right foot from your assholes, so you'd only just fuck it up anyhow!" he shot back as he left us to do his routine.

"Yeh, like learning _that _lame-ass routine would make us any extra tips!" Emmett said, his voice laced with sarcasm as Mike growled in frustration and slammed the door behind him. We'd watched them rehearse it before we were unceremoniously shown the door earlier that afternoon, but from what we'd seen of their moves; Mike's choreographic skills weren't exactly up to par. It wasn't as though the routine was that bad...it just wasn't to the standard that I myself expected of our routine back in Seattle. It lacked flair, continuity and variety and in my opinion their hearts just weren't in it. Plus, the x-factor that should be part of any good performance was seriously lacking...and it was as if some of them were just going through the motions just like performing monkeys. Mike just didn't know how to bring out the best in the other dancers and Aro wasn't stupid. I sensed that our presence here was less about giving some friends of his the special treatment, and more about serving as a warning to the dancers here, perhaps helping to raise the bar and maybe improve their individual and group performances.

"It appears we may have to teach this bunch of pussies a lesson or two," I mused, grinning at my fellow compadres.

"What do you have in mind?" Emmett asked as he clapped his hands together. As Carlisle arrived backstage after announcing the irrepressible Mike, we decided to have a quiet word with him without alerting anybody else to what we were up to.

"Sure, I think I can change things up a bit. I'll arrange to put your song on right after theirs. It's about time you boys showed these newbie's a thing or two!" Carlisle said with an evil laugh. I had to admit I liked the guy, and could see him fitting right into our group back in Seattle.

"Yeh well if you ever get sick of the glitz and glamour of Vegas and wanna work in a _real_ ladies club, let me know," I suggested.

"Thanks for the offer Jasper...I'll keep that in mind," he answered as he slapped me on the back and then disappeared through the stage door to announce the next stripper.

As I heard him announce the quietest but in my opinion the best dancer here, Riley, we all headed back to the dressing room. The other faceless dancers ignored our presence as Emmett changed into his low rider jeans, oiling his body up to prepare himself for our obligatory mingling with the crowd before putting on one of the Lava t-shirts and hats especially made for the male employees. Mingling and chatting up the women was where the big bucks were made, and Aro encouraged us to flirt with them as much as possible while at the same time encouraging them to buy the club's merchandise. Everything from DVD's of our performances, which also included backstage antics and bios of some of us strippers, to Lava hats of various size and shape and t-shirts were available for purchase. Aro was a shrewd businessman, and wanted Lava to eventually be located in every major city in the US...therefore knocking the Chippendales off their perch as the number one male strip act in the country.

"Do my back, would you man?" Emmett asked as he handed Edward the oil, and turned around. Emmett then returned the favour as Edward slipped out of his clothes and donned his trademark police uniform which included a very realistic looking gun and nightstick. No sooner was he ready, than it was time for him to take the stage.

"Break a leg, dude," I said with a laugh as I watched Edward move toward the dressing room door and close it behind him.

"Thanks, I'll just make sure it's not my middle one," he replied from the other side as I shook my head and laughed. I thought about my friends, and how easy it was to be myself with them, what with us all being strippers after having met at Lava a year ago. I liked them both as I would brothers, though neither of them were alike. As talented as Emmett was as a dancer, it wasn't exactly his number one calling. Emmett was a funny, noisy as hell guy who could even get away with doing a gig as a stand-up comic once his dancing career was over. He never took things seriously, and called me on my shit all the time. He never let me get away with anything, and I respected him for that.

Edward was a different kettle of fish entirely. He had a smoother style about him when it came to the craft, and though nobody beat me in those stakes, Edward came pretty close. He was quiet by nature, only ever coming out of his shell when preparing for a performance, and he also helped me out a lot with our choreography. But, he always had to force his other self to come out when on stage, like he had some kind of Jekyll and Hyde thing going on. He was definitely two very different people...the casual unassuming guy in his everyday life, and the mountain lion, preying on the lustful glances of the women at the club when performing, tempting them to stuff money down his thong as he danced for them. It sure raked in the money for all concerned, but his on-stage persona was nothing like the real him, and nobody knew him like Emmett or me did.

Then there was me. On stage or off, I was the same guy...the chameleon who adjusted himself to the environment around him...well for the most part. A southern boy who moved to Seattle to in his senior year, only to form an unrealised crush on the cutest girl there as he tried to blend into the background, to then land a scholarship to one of the best medical schools in the country, only to fritter that opportunity away when the colours just wouldn't change to suit. Nowadays, I enjoyed being the centre of attention, and enjoyed being in the spotlight anyway I could. It wasn't as though I was that egotistical, it was just that when I danced I lost myself so much that I felt nothing else could touch me. I had loved to dance ever since I was a boy, but my strict upbringing meant that I was never able to realise my potential, my family believing that dancing was either for gay men or girls.

"I'm off to mingle and maybe go get my clothes back. See you out there, cowboy!" Emmett said with an excited smile, bringing me back from my morose thoughts of my life's lack of direction. Who gave a shit anyway? I was in the hottest city on earth, was young and was being paid to do what I always knew I wanted to do...dance.

"Go get 'em, tiger!" I said with a wink as I went to the nearby clothing rack and picked out my usual cowboy outfit, smiling and shaking my head as I began my preparations for tonight's very special performance...

**A/N: Boy, I'm such a tease! Do you want more? I said do you want more? Show me the love then!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hello ladies! I said hellllloooo ladies! LOL. Sorry it's taken me a while to get back to this, but with Christmas and writing a huge-ass chapter for Bad Boy Cullen, I've been a tad busy. Here's the next instalment of the story. Thanks for your reviews...I really appreciate each and every one!**

**DON'T FORGET TO LISTEN TO THE SONG WHILE YOU'RE READING! IT REALLY GETS YOU IN THE MOOD! The song is Candy by Love Arcade **http:/www(dot)youtube(dot)com/watch?v=VqurlqQz_G0 (the** link is on my profile page too)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any related characters. However, I'd like to have me a stripper boy or two around the house, wouldn't you?**

**APOV**

After two more rounds of drinks, I was feeling funky. Two more strippers had appeared and performed their routines...one a biker dude and the other dressed as Zorro and we were currently on a break, waiting for the next big act to appear. I didn't mind Zorro, but the biker? He just tried too hard. He nearly looked angry as he performed, and I didn't like the way he looked at Bella with those predatory eyes either. She just kept her glances away from his face, and focused on drinking...a lot. That fireman was the one that I liked most so far...his dimples and dark hair making him appear so sweet, and there was something about his routine that seemed so natural, so easy. The others were great, but...nowhere near as talented as Emmett.

Not that I'd admit that out loud.

Ever since Emmett left the stage, Rose had the funniest smile plastered across her face, and as enthusiastic as she was about the following dancers, I could tell that her heart just wasn't in it. She'd been bitten by the lust-bug big time, and it appeared that the guy was receptive to her as well.

"That Zorro sure had some moves, but I think you wanna to go for a ride on the biker express, don't you Bella?" Bella chuckled and kept guzzling her drink, memories of Mike the Biker fresh in her mind.

"So, Bella, do you like Mike?" I laughed, feeling heat on my cheeks, the alcohol doing its job nicely.

"No. Mike does nothing for me. Besides, did you see his junk? I'll bet my next paycheck that he was stuffing!"

"So, Mike on a bike doesn't make your heart spike?" Rose laughed.

"Nope. He was a bit creepy actually," she answered with a shiver.

"Perhaps we should tell Mike to take a hike!" I said, my lame joke making Bella giggle and shake her head at the same time.

"Ladies!" Jake said as he brought us over some refills. "How are you enjoying the show?"

"It's great Jake. Tell Aro thanks for supplying the hot man meat!"

"Shall do." He served us our drinks and then placed his tray on the table, sitting down on the vacant seat next to Rosalie and added, "Can I interest you ladies in buying some raffle tickets? The prizes are to die for!" He picked up a book of tickets from his tray and waved it in the air in front of Rosalie's face.

"Raffle tickets? Well I have to say Aro's mind never stops thinking about the big bucks, does it?" Rose remarked with a knowing expression.

"It's not like that. Aro likes to help out some of the local charities by selling tickets and offering some great prizes. All the proceeds go to help kids with cancer," Jake answered, smiling warmly.

"Oh," she answered sheepishly.

"What prizes are on offer?" Bella asked.

I didn't care what prizes were there to be won. Even if was just for a Lava hat, I'd buy a ticket. Anything to raise money for kids charities and I was in. My eyes darted around the room, and the wait staff were doing the rounds and selling the tickets. I was pleased that practically every woman in the place was buying some.

"First prize is a private dance and an autographed photo of the performer of their choice, second is an autographed photo of a dancer of their choice as well as a signed hat and t-shirt, and third is a whole lot of Lava merchandise...hat, t-shirt, that sort of thing," he rattled off.

"Put me down for some. How much are they?" I asked, reaching for my purse.

"Five dollars each, or three for ten dollars," he answered. Bella and I both got out our wallets to pay, but Rosalie was having none of that.

"Put your money away you two!" she snapped. I gave her a scowl, but she leant forward and arched her eyebrow at me.

"Rosalie, I..." I didn't get the chance to finish my sentence.

"You never let me buy you shit! It's your birthday, and you agreed before we got here that _everything _this weekend was my treat!" Bella flinched as Rose snatched her wallet out of her hand and reached for her purse which hung on the back of her chair, shoving it in before turning her death stare back to me. I quickly put my wallet back in my purse, not wanting to incur her wrath.

"Shit Rose, okay!" I agreed, huffing in protest.

"Good. Neither yours nor Bella's money is good here. Now, that _that's _settled," she said as she smiled at Jake. "How much to buy the whole book?" Her voice was suddenly sweet once more as that wad of money made its appearance again.

"The whole book?" he asked incredulously. "Wow...um." He flicked through the book and muttered to himself, trying to work out how much the book would cost. "There are sixty tickets here, so two hundred dollars. But Rose..."

"Sold!" she said as she flicked out two one hundred dollar bills and shoved the notes in his hands.

"Wow! Thanks Rosalie!" He tore the tickets in half and handed them to her. "You've got ticket numbers one through to sixty, but hang onto them, won't you? You'll need to show the ticket if one of your numbers gets called out." Jake got up and placed the money in his pocket, before picking up the tray and going back to the bar.

I ogled him, watching as he walked away, clacking my tongue in disappointment. "Such a shame."

"You like the gay boy, Alice? Oh come on! He's off limits for so many reasons. Hasn't anybody else caught your eye yet?" Rosalie pressed.

"Um, no. That fireman wasn't half bad, but I get the feeling he's already spoken for!" I answered with a wink.

"Damn! You think he's taken?" Rosalie asked anxiously, her brow crinkling.

"Are you seriously that oblivious? You didn't see the way he looked at you? I got all hot under the collar just watching the two of you!" Bella chimed in.

"Well it was getting a tad hot in here, don't you think?" she laughed as she fanned her face with her handful of tickets.

"Ha ha Rose! You've got it so bad for that guy!" Bella teased with a laugh.

"She sure does," I agreed. "Quick! Rose's pussy is on fire and needs Emmett's long hose to put it out! Oh Emmett? Where for art thou Emmett?" I cried as I placed my hand on my heart. Rose burst out laughing, and then shifted awkwardly in her seat, ducking her fireman hat-clad head before grabbing her drink and slugging it down.

"You called?" a voice said, causing me to jump.

"Oh fuck. He's behind me, isn't he?" I said, suppressing a laugh, the alcohol I'd consumed leaving me a little less embarrassed than usual. Bella cupped her hand over her mouth, snickering as Emmett tapped me on the shoulder.

His uproarious laughter echoed around my ears at the same time that Rose nodded, and I'd never seen her look so demure before.

"Sorry," I apologised as I turned my head to meet his gaze, but I was wasting my time...he only had eyes for Rosalie. Emmett made his way around the table quickly, his attraction to her evident with the way he was looking at her.

"No problem. So...are you ladies having a good time?" He was asking us all a question, but his gaze was directed wholly and solely on Rosalie.

Rosalie nodded once more, still mute in his presence. He sat down in the vacant seat next to her and pulled the hat slowly off her head, at the same time removing his Lava cap and putting it on her head in its place.

"This is for you to as a way of saying thanks for looking after my stuff...err...Miss..." He cocked an eyebrow as he placed the fireman's hat on his head.

"Hale. Rosalie Hale," she answered as she cleared her throat.

"Rose..." he said. "My favourite name in the whole world." He leant forward and took her hand in his, placing a hiss on her knuckles before giving her a wink.

Rosalie smiled awkwardly, her eyes following his movements as she introduced us. "And this is Bella, and Alice is the birthday girl. We're here for the weekend celebrating her twenty first."

"So, you're not from around here then?" he asked with curious eyes, completely ignoring both Bella and I.

"Hardly. We're from Seattle actually."

"Of course you are! Jake mentioned you were friends of Aro's. It's a shame you had to travel all this way to come see the show. Me and some friends of mine dance at the club there. We just flew in for the weekend to help Aro out."

"That's great. I bet you and your friends will have a great time." Rose was mesmerised. She watched his face intently as he spoke, his easy smile affecting her like none before had.

"I see you bought yourself some tickets. Sweet!" he said excitedly as he stared at her other hand which clutched the handful of lucky numbers.

"Sure did," Rosalie confirmed.

"I hope if you win, you pick me, sweet stuff!" he added, waggling his eyebrows.

"I'll let you know. I still have to see the rest of them first...you know, to comparison shop," she joked.

He threw his head back and laughed. "Sure...of course. Shop away."

"Besides, it's Alice's birthday. So, if any of these numbers get picked out for first prize, I think she should be the one to receive it," she said as she shoved the tickets into her bra.

"That's a real nice gesture, Rose," he said as he leant forward and whispered in her ear, while at the same time putting his arm around her shoulder.

"Rosalie, you don't have to. Besides, I think that you should give it to Bella. I know she's hot for that Mike!" Emmett burst out laughing, as at the same time I said that, the guy walked past our table before heading towards a door to the back of the stage. "Oh shit!" I said, feeling a blush creep across my already flushed cheeks. How on earth do I keep putting my foot in my mouth?

"Alice, I like you! You're alright!" Emmett said, guffawing as Mike shot him a scowl.

"That guy seriously creeps me out!" Bella complained under her breath, placing her hand across her mouth to shield Mike's gaze from her lips as he turned and opened the door.

"And you're quite the perceptive one, aren't you Bella?" Emmett's laughter turned into fits of hysteria at her statement before the lights dimmed.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to insult your friend," she answered.

"No apologies necessary. Well ladies, it's been a pleasure, but I have to go. It's time for Edward's performance and I have to put these away and circulate, but I'd like to have a drink with you after the show. Would that be okay, Rose?" he asked with a dimpled smile.

"Um, I'm with my friends..."

"Oh don't worry ladies; you're all invited to stay. Besides, I know that my friends would love to come and help celebrate your birthday with you, Alice." He stared straight at me, and my body tensed in response. I really didn't want someone to pimp me out to a perfectly proportioned stripper friend, who was either going to be gay or wouldn't normally look twice at somebody like me, but Rose gave me such a look of desperation that I couldn't bring myself to get in the way of these two hooking up.

"Bella and I wanted to go check out some of the casinos, and Rosalie isn't much of a gambler, so we'll leave you guys to it," I said.

"You most certainly will not!" Rosalie said with a look of annoyance directed at me before she turned towards Emmett. "Sorry, but I'm not going anywhere without my friends, so..." she said, trying to remain uncaring, but the look of disappointment on her face told me than she cared more than she would ever admit.

"Okay sure, but I'll look out for you later on anyways. I really hope you can _all _stick around," Emmett said as he stood up and shot her a devastating grin followed by an accompanying wink. "Been a pleasure, ladies. Enjoy the rest of the show." He tipped his fireman's hat at us and turned to leave.

"Wait! Don't forget your pants!" Bella said as she picked them up and offered them to Emmett.

"Thanks Bella! Can't be caught with my pants down now, can I?" Rosalie burst out laughing in response, his humour hitting the mark with her.

He walked towards a few more tables, no doubt trying to convince everyone he met to purchase more raffle tickets and pimp out the merchandise available as he laughed and pointed towards the counter where everything was available for sale. I was sure they probably made more money out of selling their DVD's than they would make from the drinks and cover charge. Rosalie watched him as he made his rounds, a wistful smile plastered across her face as her eyes followed him around the room until he disappeared through a door to the right of the bar.

And then the lights dimmed further within the room, plunging us into darkness, and the voices of the women quieted down as the spotlight suddenly came on, illuminating the stage.

"Ladies!" Carlisle shouted as he bounded onto the stage and ran towards the end, microphone in hand once more. "How are we doing? Having a great time?"

"Yes!" we all yelled.

"I said..._are you having a great time?"_

"_Yes!" _We screamed louder, some of the women jumping to their feet and waving their arms in the air.

"Great to hear. Now I hope you've all bought your raffle tickets, because as you know, it's for a very worthy cause. Plus, you don't want to miss out on a chance of winning first prize!"

"How about you, Carlisle? Will you be my first prize?" a forty-something woman yelled as she stood up and blew him a kiss.

"Honey, though I have moves that would make your head spin..." The woman and her friends cheered as he threw his hand in the air and rotated his hips, making a complete circle as he turned face forward and added, "I'm unfortunately off the menu."

"Aww!" the room shouted out in unison, their reaction causing him to throw his head back and laugh.

"Now now, don't fret, ladies...I may be off the menu, but there are plenty of Lava men that you can still feast your eyes on tonight. Now I want you to put your hands together for our next special dancer, whose performances have been known to be very _arresting_. In fact, he may just have to perform a strip search on some of you ladies who have been extra bad tonight!" Wolf whistles and catcalls echoed through the room. "Yes, you know who you are. So without further delay, please rub those thighs together for Edward 'Handcuffs' Cullen!"

The crowd cheered as a siren sounded and the room glowed blue and red while lights flashed and whirling around the room. Carlisle turned to run off the stage, but before he did, he waggled his eyebrows at Bella before making his exit. And then, through the blue flickering light, a tall figure appeared. He was much leaner than the others, but his muscles were beautifully defined. He wore a policeman's uniform including hat, nightstick and reflective aviator sunglasses. Bella let out a gasp in response to him, her eyes widening as she bit her lip. Ding ding ding! We have a winner!

The music rang out, and I recalled it was from the American Pie soundtrack. I knew the lyrics to this song...and recalled that they were pretty dirty.

_Lollipop _

_I won't stop _

_Gonna lick that sweetness from the top  
You're loaded with sweetness _

_I'm all yours _

_Yea you're full through the drawers  
I'll keep on starin' _

_Shaved or hairy _

_Cause that's the type of fella that I am  
I'll pop that cherry_

_If it's necessary _

_To make me that jam_

_I want candy_

_Sweet tooth is drivin' me wild _

_Candy makes me feel just like a child_

_Candy _

_Sweet tooth is drivin' me wild _

_Candy makes me feel just like a child  
_

As the guitar riff played, he strutted down the stage like some sort of supermodel, nightstick in hand, which he was swinging in the air as he walked, I noticed that something was sticking out of his mouth. As he moved closer, I realised what it was. A lollipop. It figured...and it fit the song perfectly. He stalked up the stage, his movements fluid and stealthy. I could imagine the guy being a ninja, able to sneak up on people without them realising. He was at the front of the stage in a flash, where he handed one of the women on the opposite side of the stage his nightstick as she waved a few bills in front of him.

With the way Bella was tensed up and by the expression on her face, I half expected her to jump up on stage and attack him. He worked his way around the stage, circling his hips as he danced to the sexy rhythm of the song, stopping before he reached us as he leant down to stroke the face of a blonde thirty something woman who had a whole wad of cash in her hands, shoving a number of notes down his pants. And I thought Emmett drew in the big bucks! Bella shifted in her seat, the look of disappointment as he performed to the crowd further around the stage evident on her face.

And then, he whirled around to shake his ass at the crowd before him and as he turned, his eyes moved right past me and met with Bella's. He removed his hat and glasses and flung them right at us, where they landed with a bounce on the table and slid onto Bella's lap.

_Bubble gum _

_Yummy yum, _

_She said blowin you is so much fun  
Big bazooka makes my teeth grind, _

_she said i just wanna blow you one more time_

_I'll be daring, _

_I'll go pairing _

_Cause that's the type of fella that I am  
I'll pop sisters Nicki, _

_Of course Paris,_

_To make me that jam  
_

"Oh my God!" Bella mouthed right before her mouth fell open. She picked up the items and placed them carefully on the table, her blush profuse.

He laughed and kept dancing, his eyes lingering on Bella before another lady shouted out, attracting his attention. I couldn't tell how much money she had in her hand, but as he slowly removed his shirt all I saw was bills sticking out every which way from the waistband of his pants. Naked from the waist up, he twirled the shirt in the air before tossing it over his shoulder, where it landed on an unsuspecting woman's head who sat two tables away from ours. Keeping his focus on the woman with the huge amount of cash, he turned around, crouched down with his ass in the air, and she shoved the notes down his pants before smacking him on the butt. He rose to his feet and chastised her with a wave of his index finger in response, backing away and dancing his way to another woman who waved yet another wad in the air.

"Oh it's going to be like that, is it?" Rosalie growled. "Bella. Here, give this to him!" Rosalie offered, handing her some notes. Her mouth gaped in response as she began to count how much Rosalie had given her, to which Rosalie added, "For Christ sake Bella, will you stop doing the goddamned math and just shove it down his pants already!"

Bella timidly stood up and moved closer to the stage, half-heartedly waving the money in the air. Of course he didn't notice her. She wasn't vocal enough, not forthcoming enough...never demanded a thing. He was still otherwise distracted, accepting money from some of the other women, so I decided to do something to attract his attention and get him over to our table.

"Who loves ya baby!" I shouted, causing his head to snap towards us and his mouth to break into a crooked smile. And that wasn't easy with a lollipop stuck in his mouth. His eyes found Bella and he approached our table, never taking his eyes off her, looking near predatory as he stalked towards her.

He removed his lollipop and said, "Hi." He placed the candy back in his mouth, giving her a wicked smile.

"Hi. This is for you," she said as she reached up to shove the money down his pants, but with him being so tall and Bella being the short person that she was, she couldn't quite reach. She got the shock of her life when he reached down and tore them off in one swift movement, revealing a dark blue thong underneath. He threw his pants towards the back of the stage before he did something unexpected. He jumped off the stage and landed right next to Bella. Rosalie and I were suddenly on our feet, squealing in response as we watched his every move. He pulled the lollipop out of his mouth, his tongue darting out and flicking against it several times before closing his eyes and swirling his tongue around the cherry red candy while at the same time, gyrating his hips. The crowd were on their feet and going wild in response.

"Wanna lick?" he mouthed, opening his eyes and offering it to her.

Bella shook her head, and he added, "You're shy. I like that in a girl." He moved in closer and grasped the hand that held the cash, pressing it against his chest before he pushed it downward and slid it below the elastic of his thong. Once the money was in place, Bella quickly removed her hand. He never stopped looking at her, or dancing. He had a certain air about him, a certain style about him, and he sure as hell knew how to work a crowd to get the big bucks in.

_I want candy _

_sweet tooth is drivin' me wild, _

_Candy makes me feel just like a child_

_Candy _

_Sweet tooth is drivin' me wild, _

_Candy makes me feel just like a child  
_

"I think my lollipop needs a little sweetening. Do you mind?" he asked seductively as he reached over to Bella's drink and dipped the candy in, before pulling it out and flicking his tongue around it. Bella let out a nervous laugh in response, her eyes looking everywhere but at him. He laughed at her, his eyes twinkling as he dropped the lollipop in her drink once more and placed his hands on her shoulders.

"What are you doing?" she asked. Rosalie and I laughed at his boldness. He'd picked the quietest one out of all of us to bring in on the act.

"Sshh, my shy girl. Just go with it. They're all watching, so let's give them a show, okay?" Every set of eyes in the room were fixed on Edward and Bella.

"I-I..."

"Oh go on! He won't bite!" Rosalie shouted through her laughter.

"Listen to your friend. I won't bite...much!" Edward said as he snapped his teeth together and then laughed.

"Go Bella!" I screamed, jumping up and down and clapping my hands to the rhythm of the song. Rosalie joined in, whooping as the room followed suit.

"N-no," she stammered as she shook her head, her cheeks flushed.

"You're blushing! God, do you know how much of a turn on that is?" he growled as he studied her face carefully, his eyes glistening.

"Um...no?" she was still shaking her head in refusal. The anonymous screams of encouragement, telling her to "take it off" and "grab his ass" rang through the room. Even after a few drinks, I could still tell that Bella was way out of her comfort zone.

"You're sweet, Belllllaaaaa," he said, drawing her name out seductively as he still continued to move. "But the natives are getting restless, so let's give them something to cheer about shall we?" She continued to shake her head, and he added, "Oh come on Bella. If a shy guy like me can get up and perform in front of a crowd of catcalling women, don't you think that a shy girl like you could help a guy out, just this once?" he asked as he ran his tongue over his lips and twirled around.

She lifted her brow in response, studying his expression before she finally nodded her head once in agreement and huffing in resignation. Before she could change her mind, he placed his hands on her shoulders and pushed her backwards, until the back of her knees hit her chair. "Sit," he encouraged, and she readily complied. And then, to her disbelief, in one swift movement he was straddling her lap and had his arms wrapped around her neck, while at the same time he threw his head back and thrust his hips into her stomach. The crowd cheered and and wooped in response to his actions.

"Shit!" Bella cried as she covered her eyes with her hands. He was having none of that, so he grasped them in his and placed them around his neck.

"No hiding that beautiful face now." He continued to thrust into her, biting his lip as his eyes locked with hers. And then he smiled wickedly, bent forward and whispered something in her ear, his words causing her eyes to widen.

"No!" she squeaked.

"Please?" he asked, pouting at her. "Pretty please with a lollipop on top?" he added.

"Fine!" she answered. My mouth hung open and I gasped in shock, as I watched Bella being taken way out of her comfort zone by doing something so out of character that I couldn't believe my eyes. Taking a deep breath and looking into his eyes, she slowly ran her hands down his back, digging her nails into his skin as she went, until her hands reached down and cupped his bare ass, finally giving it a squeeze. He hissed in response, mouthing the word 'fuck' as his expression turned into one of lust. Oh, he was good. He leant in and licked her on the neck from collarbone to jaw, and just as the song was about to finish, he gave her the shock of her life by placing a chaste kiss on the mouth.

_I want candy sweet tooth is drivin' me wild, _

_Candy makes me feel just like a child_

_Candy _

_Sweet tooth is drivin me wild, _

_Candy makes me feel just like a child_

_I WANT CANDY!_

"Woo!" I screamed as the song came to an end.

"Yeh Bella!" Rosalie shouted as we both clapped our hands. I'd never seen her do anything this outrageous before. The room joined in, applauding them both as Edward stood up and grasped Bella's hand, bringing her to her feet. He bowed, his actions causing her to take a bow as well, before he moved in and whispered in her ear once more. Whatever he said this time caused Bella to blush so badly that I thought she'd pass out.

"See you later then," he said with a nod and a wink. Still blushing, Bella gave him a shy smile and nodded at him in return. He smiled broadly at her before grabbing his hat and glasses and then collecting his shirt and nightstick from the other women around the room. And then, he finally leapt up onto the stage and took another bow, earning himself more cheers before he quickly left the stage.

"So, Bella. What did you just agree to, pray tell?" I questioned hesitantly.

"He asked me to stay back for a drink. Please, Alice, couldn't we just hit the tables tomorrow?" she begged, picking up her drink and laughing as she pulled out the lollipop before shrugging and slipping it into her mouth.

"Holy shit Bella! If you're willing to swallow his saliva, I know you've got it bad for him!" Rosalie squeaked.

And, I could tell that she did with the dreamy way she pulled the candy out of her mouth and studied it before she put it back into her drink and gave it a stir. I knew I was outnumbered now, and even though I still didn't feel comfortable about being set up, Bella's expression made me realise that I had no choice but to concede defeat. Besides, I really wanted to celebrate my birthday with the both of them, and who was I to stand in the way of them getting it on with a couple of hot guys?

"Alright. As long as it's not Mike, I'm in!" I agreed.

They both squealed in unison, causing me to roll my eyes as I wondered what I had just agreed to. Well, this was sure turning out to be one hell of an interesting birthday...

**A/N: So, how was Edward? Did he do it for you? LOL. Well folks, I'm on vacation from tomorrow, so no posts for a couple of weeks! (yeh I know, you can throw rotten tomatoes at me...I don't mind LOL). Believe me, I don't want to go, but a family vacation is long overdue. I'll be back and updating then, so alert this story so you don't miss my updates! **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hello ladies! I said hellllloooo ladies! LOL. Sorry it's taken me a while to get back to this, but I've been on holidays...and where I was, was only 2 hours drive from the carnage of the Queensland floods. Being so close to where things happened truly hit home, and to that end, myself and over 100 other authors are writing a one shot to raise funds for the flood relief appeal. Details will be on my profile soon...so please dig deep and donate! You'll be getting a plethora of one-shots!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any related characters. However, I'd like to have me a stripper boy or two around the house!**

**JPOV**

I sat in my chair, zoning out from the rest of the group, closing my eyes and focusing on my well rehearsed moves. I always liked to prepare the same way for each performance, dissecting each move in my head, my body moving as I visualised each step. And because Mike had been annoying the shit out of me, I needed to follow my usual routine and focus now more than ever. As I inhaled deeply and slowed my breathing, memories of times past floated through my mind. My thoughts turned to the faded memory of a beautiful dark shock of hair framing alabaster skin, of a smile that was as sweet as honey, of a pretty face that was young and innocent.

"Alice," I breathed as I heard Mike snicker.

"That the name of your new cross-dressing boyfriend, dickwad?" he asked snidely, causing my concentration to be broken and my eyes to flutter open and glare at him. The rest of them joined in like sheep, pointing and laughing at me...all of them except Riley. He just blushed and walked out the door, obviously embarrassed by Mike's taunts. A low growl emanated from my chest as I quickly rose to my feet, but right before I was preparing to tear Mike a new asshole, the door to the dressing room swung open, and in bounded Emmett, snapping me to. The sounds of Edward's performance reverberated through the room until the door shut behind him and muffled the din of the music and crowd once more.

"Jasper, heads up dude!" Emmett said as he bunched up his clothes in his huge hand and threw them at me. I let out a laugh and deftly caught them in my hands before and draping them over the chair I had just been meditating in.

"How's the vibe out there?" I asked as I gave up on the notion of relaxing and continued to ready myself, picking up my lasso and twirling it around a bit before looping it through a hook on my belt buckle.

"Why don't you come see for yourself?" He beckoned me with his hand. I rolled my eyes and followed Emmett to the stage entrance, deciding it was easier to go along with him rather than put up with him nagging me all night about how great these women were. As we approached the stage door, Carlisle stood in his usual spot, shifting from foot to foot as he waited for Edward's performance to finish.

"What's up guys?" Carlisle asked as he waited for Edward's routine to finish.

"Just scoping the talent," Emmett answered, pulling aside the black curtain and pointing towards the so-called hottie table where Edward happened to be paying them some extra special attention.

"You'll be on after Seth and James, Jasper," Carlisle interjected, staring over my shoulder.

"Sure," I answered. "So that's the group?" I asked, craning my neck, trying to make them out. I could see the tall blonde, which I assumed was the girl Emmett liked, and the long haired one that I assumed to be the one for Edward, but Edward's tall frame briefly obscured the other girl as he stood near their table and danced for them.

"I think I'm in lust! Fuck that Rose is some hot chick! Oh and I found out the names of the other two. The one that Edward's laying his best moves on is Bella. Alice is yours...she's so cool and funny. I know you'll like her!" he said, bouncing where he stood.

"Alice?" I asked with a smile, recalling the girl I was thinking about only moments before.

"Yeh. It's her birthday, and if you really wanna do us all a favour, you'll give her your cock as a big ol' birthday present, okay?"

"Really? Her birthday eh? Well if her name's Alice, my dick likes her already!" I said with a smirk, stopping myself short when I realised that I hadn't told my friends about my long-gone crush.

"Huh?"

"Alice was the name of my high school crush, is all," I replied awkwardly, feeling heat flame across my cheeks as I spoke.

"Aww, isn't that cute!" Emmett teased as I elbowed him in the ribs. "Ow!" he whined as I felt a satisfied smile curve my lips. Cute, my butt.

And then, as Edward moved and straddled one of them on the chair, my smile disappeared, my heart stopped and I drew in a gasp at the woman that stood there. I watched in horror as the impossible vision of a tiny girl that I knew all those years ago came into full view.

"No fucking way! It-it can't be!" I hissed incredulously, the shock of seeing her causing my stomach muscles to clench and my breaths to quicken.

"What?" Emmett asked.

"It's her!" I backed away from the curtained stage, and found the closest wall I could to lean my body up against for support.

"Naww! _The _Alice? The high school crush?" he asked with a wide grin as he turned to face me. I nodded as my mouth hung open, the shock and surprise of seeing her rendering me mute for a brief moment. "This is just perfect!" he added. "Dude...what...it is perfect isn't it?"

"Not...perfect," I finally stammered. "Fuck!" My skin became clammy and sweat began to bead at my brow as the thought of dancing for this particular girl began to tie me up in knots.

"Jasper, are you okay? You look like you're gonna hurl!" Emmett said, his voice filled with concern. Carlisle watched me carefully as my chest heaved and the sweat seeped from my every pore. What the hell would the girl next door think of the fact that someone she went to school with was now an erotic male dancer? She came from a religious family, one that frowned on anything remotely sexual, which was one of the many reasons why I was too shit-scared to ask her on a date, being the shy guy-cum-closet dancer that I knew myself to be. I felt the weight of my body slide down the wall until my ass hit the ground, my weakened state nearly causing my knees to buckle underneath me. I closed my eyes and clutched my chest, trying to slow down my quickening pulse...do anything to stop the panic that had now risen within me.

"Shit!" I said as I felt my heart pound under my hand. "She can't see me like this! She just can't!"

As I sat there on the floor, unable to figure out what the hell to do, Riley walked through the door and stared at me with a sense of shock and panic.

"What the? Are you alright, Jasper?" he asked, a deep frown crossing his brow.

"He just saw a girl he crushed on in high school in the audience and doesn't want her to see him like this," Emmett blurted in his usual foot-in-mouth manner.

"Thanks for that Emmett!" I growled as my chest heaved and my heart pulsed. As I sat there, I heard that Edward's routine had finished, the crowd cheering as he made his way off stage and ran backstage and headed towards us.

"Did you see the show I put on for that beautiful vixen out there?" he asked as his excited expression gave way to a frown once he took in what had happened. "Ah guys...what the hell's going on?"

"A panic attack from what I can make out," Carlisle answered as if he were an expert. "My dad used to suffer from them from time to time, though his were way worse."

"Aww shit! What the hell do we do now?" Emmett asked as he and Edward stepped aside to give me some space as Seth walked through the door and ignored us all before heading towards the stage. Meanwhile, I sat there, feeling like a goddamned idiot, unable to cope with whatever the hell was going on.

"I have to announce Seth, but I'll be right back," Carlisle said. "Emmett, why don't you go get Jasper a glass of water?"

"On it!" he said as he rushed past me and headed out back.

"Oh and Edward, can you bring me out my duffel bag?" Riley asked.

"Sure, no problem," Edward replied, perplexed by his question but reluctantly agreeing to his request. He walked through the door and opened it before shooting me a concerned stare and pulling it shut behind him.

After Carlisle had announced Seth, he ran back to sit beside me once more. "Jasper, you need to try and slow your breathing down a bit," he said softly. Breathe in through your nose and out through your mouth. I nodded and inhaled deeply, letting out a ragged breath afterwards as I rested my arms on my raised knees and my head lolled between them. I did this a couple of times as he sat there next to me. "That's it. Feel any better?" he asked.

"Kind of, yeh," I answered. "That's never happened to me before," I confessed, confusion running rife through my mind as I tried to slow my breathing.

"Well this girl must mean an awful lot to you to make you react like that," he offered. I nodded emphatically as Edward came through the door, followed by Emmett, both of them handing the requested items to Carlisle and Riley. "Here, drink this," he said as he handed me the water, while Riley began to search through his bag. I took the glass into my shaking hand and chugged it down before handing it back to Emmett.

"What the fuck I am supposed to do with her out there?" I stared up at my friends, asking them for answers. By the looks on their faces, they both seemed at a loss.

"You know more than anyone that the show has to go on," Edward stated. He knew that unless I was on death's door I'd always get up and perform, but for the life of me I just couldn't see myself going through with it.

"I...can't," I said weakly.

"Yeh you can, man. You never know, maybe she won't recognise you," Emmett offered, half joking, but I knew there was little chance of me going out there without her recognising who I was.

"You don't understand. I know it's stupid, but I always thought that if we ever met again, I'd have made something of myself, ya know? How the fuck can I go out there and strip in front of the girl next door? One I always thought I'd end up running into again someday, after I'd made a success of my life?" I reasoned. None of them could answer me without lying to my face. As much as I enjoyed what I did, my occupation didn't exactly make me great boyfriend material, or offer much of a stable future for anything beyond that.

"I think I might have a solution. How about you wear this to hide your face a bit?" Riley suggested as he pulled a Lone Ranger-type mask out of his bag. "I was going to go for the Lone Ranger thing until you turned up with your lasso and Stetson," he rolled his eyes and smiled, handing me the black mask.

"It just might help, dude," Emmett said with excitement.

"Yeh, if she doesn't recognise you, then you can just do your thing, Jasper," Edward added. "And that mask will still fit in with your costume."

I shot Riley a nervous but thankful smile. "You think this will work?"

"Sure, it will," Riley reassured as he rose to his feet and offered me his hand to pull me up. I gratefully accepted. "I wore it to a costume party once, and it took people a while to recognise me."

"How long is a while?" I questioned.

"A few minutes," he answered, causing me to shake my head doubtfully.

"Look, Jasper, Emmett and I have given the VIP's more than enough attention tonight. Do your routine, but just avoid them and give some of the other tables your extra attention," Edward said as Riley handed me the mask.

"Besides, you know Aro would have your nuts if the biggest attraction ever to dance at Lava didn't perform after he flew your ass in to do this," Carlisle warned. I stared at them all, their anxious faces waiting for me to agree to going on. I knew they were right, and aside from that, I didn't want to let anybody down, myself included. Besides, if Alice didn't recognise me, then it wouldn't matter. I could just do my thing and go back to my hotel. Of course, I knew that leaving without talking to her at allwas going to be the hardest thing I'd ever have to do, but what other choice did I have?

"Okay, Carlisle, can you give me an extra ten minutes?" I pleaded.

"Sure," he said with a relieved smile. "After James finishes, I'll kill some time by announcing the winner of the raffle, give you some time to regroup, okay?"

"Sure, Carlisle, and thanks," I said.

"Yeh Carlisle, you have to come with us later...you came through for us tonight," Edward said.

"Thanks guys, but I have a date after this," he answered with a wink.

A date. God I'd give anything to have a date with Alice, but instead of doing that, here I was putting a stop to my friends hooking up with the girls at the VIP table, just because I couldn't handle her seeing me this way.

A combined sense of guilt and dread overwhelmed me as I said, "I can't stay back after work either. Sorry to blow things for you guys, but I can't...and the finale..."

Emmett smiled and slapped me on the back, interrupting my speech. "No problem there, bro. We'll suggest we hit the tables instead of staying back here tonight...give you a chance to get out of here undetected, okay?"

"And Edward and Emmett can handle the finale right?" Carlisle added with a wicked smile.

"Emmett and I can _more _than handle it, no problem at all," Edward said with confidence. Emmett nodded and grinned evilly, rubbing his hands together in anticipation.

I breathed a sigh of relief, feeling a grin appear on my face and as I began to feel better about the situation, something occurred to me. As much as I didn't want Alice to see me like this tonight, I sure as hell didn't want her to go before I got the chance to at least say hi to her either.

"Guys...can you let me know where you're going...so I could maybe...run into her later?" I asked.

"Sure. How about we take them to Caesar's Palace for some cocktails and poker?" Edward suggested.

"Great idea bro!" Emmett shouted with his goofy smile as he looked at the both of us and then placed his arm around Riley's shoulder. "Riley, we owe you man. Since Carlisle's wimping out on us, how about you join us tonight eh? I saw the way that red-headed hostess was looking at you earlier...and we can ask her to join us if you want."

"Who?" Riley asked, his curiosity piqued. Emmett pointed her out as they all stared out through the curtain once more. "Oh, the new girl?" he asked with a nervous tone to his voice, his body language suddenly awkward.

"Aww don't tell me you like her too? I'm so the fucking man...four for four! So. You in?" Emmett bragged as he patted Riley on the back.

"Um, sure," Riley answered shyly, letting out a small chuckle.

"Well alright! Now let's leave the diva to get ready and go get you a date!" Emmett said excitedly as he led the way and they left me alone to go meet and greet.

Both James and Mike walked past me, Mike smirking at me before following the others and James not even acknowledging my presence as Carlisle headed back out to announce him, but I didn't give a shit. I had bigger fish to fry in that particular moment.

I stood up and headed through the door to the bathroom, staring at myself in the mirror and breathing deeply as I removed my hat and replaced it with the mask, tying it securely to the back of my head as I stared at my reflection and hoped that it was enough of a disguise. I knew that after the all the drama that had just unfolded, I had to settle my nerves, refocus and get back in the zone once more before I took to the stage and did what I did best.

I closed my eyes and tried to recall my moves, but instead I visualised her pretty face, biting my lip as the new and improved image of her in that black dress now appeared crystal clear in my mind's eye...the memory of her no longer faded. I groaned as I imagined peeling her out of that same dress and kissing every inch of that alabaster skin, my hips slowly moving forward as my hand instinctively found my suddenly hardening cock. Yep, I sure was the chameleon, adjusting to my situation without effort...only now I was adjusting a bit too well and sporting myself a semi. I took three deep, cleansing breaths before I opened my eyes, the sounds of James' routine nearing completion...letting me know I was due on stage shortly.

"Okay...here goes nothin'," I whispered to my reflection with determination as I put on my hat and walked back out to ready myself to meet my fate...

**A/N: I know, I'm such a fucking tease! Next chapter will be the smexy Jasper strippin' one, but only if you let me know you're out there! Or do I hear the sound of crickets? Oh I hope not! If you review this, I will be bringing the next chappie to you as soon as I can...as reviews spur me on to write...in case you didn't know! **


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: You know, I was supposed to be working on the huge-ass, extremely pivotal chapter of Bad Boy Cullen, but after your response to the last chapter, I just didn't have the heart to leave you guys hanging for too long. So, here it is. I hope I do this justice!**

**To Mich: This chapter is for you and the song you selected is HAWT! The link to Bon Jovi's Wanted Dead or Alive is on my profile page...don't forget to listen to it while you read! MOST IMPORTANT!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. However it makes me write stripper boys like you would NOT believe!**

**CHAPTER 6**

APOV

I was getting seriously shitfaced. Two other strippers had made their appearance, and though none of them really appealed to me, I was beginning to get a little nervous about meeting one of them after. Of course, the cocktails helped give me the courage to go through with Rosalie's plans tonight, but I was also drinking them a bit too fast to stop myself from getting a little merry. Vicious circle really. It was odd though. For the first time ever, I felt brave...felt like braking the shackles that had always bound me to my life up until now.

Edward and Emmett had called by with Riley and introduced him to us before they informed us, much to Riley's embarassment, that they had to go and line him up with a date with 'one seriously fuckhot redhead', as Emmett described it, before continuing to peddle the Lava wares.

"Hello ladies!" Carlisle shouted out to the crowd as he made his way on stage, and then repeated, "_I said hello ladies!"_

"Hellooooo!" I screamed, standing up where I proceeded to stumble over the chair, my loud voice causing Carlisle to glance over and smile at me before I sat myself down.

"Are you okay?" Bella asked.

"Think I'm a bit drunk!" I answered. "Hope I can walk out of here without falling over!"

"Well I can see that some of you have partaken in our very lethal but deliciously decadent _cock_tails!" Carlisle accentuated with a smile, thrusting his hips forward as he grabbed his crotch.

"Oh I want some of that!" a beautiful woman stood up and screamed, and Carlisle whipped his head around and gave her a wicked smile in response.

"Later baby...later," he said seductively, giving her an air kiss before winking at her. Everyone giggled in response. Well, well. It appeared that there was a reason why Carlisle was off the menu, the brunette woman though over thirty was sure as hell sexy looking.

"Cougars unite!" another woman in the back shouted as we all watched the interaction between the two of them.

Carlisle threw his head back, laughed and said, "Oh yeh! I like a woman with a few years and a lot of experience under her belt. Makes me wanna learn _everything_ I can about her. I _am _a student of love after all."

"Aww!" the mostly over thirty, drunken crowd responded in unison.

He jumped off the stage and sauntered over to the woman in question, never taking his eyes off her.

"Now sweetheart, how about you introduce yourself to this wonderful group of ladies?" he asked as he put the microphone to her mouth, licking his lips as he watched her speak.

"Esme...I'm Esme," she answered as he grasped her hand and kissed her knuckles.

"Well, Esme, baby...I need you to do something for me. Would you help me draw the winners of our raffle?"

"Sure," she answered.

"Jake! Where the hell are you?" he beckoned as he glanced towards the bar. "There he is! He's got such a sexy ass, hasn't he ladies?" Jake smiled cockily, glancing at the ladies as he walked from the bar, wiggling his hips as he approached Carlisle and Esme, holding a silver wine bucket. Jake whispered in her ear and she nodded once, smacking him on the ass.

"Oh yeh!" Jake groaned as the crowd clapped and cheered.

"Oh Esme! That's so hot! Maybe later you can dish out some of that...discipline of yours on me," Carlisle growled, waggling his eyebrows.

Rose retrieved the tickets from her bra and clutched them in her hand as we waited for the winners to be drawn.

"Okay, let's draw third prize first," he said. "Now hold that bucket up high Jake!" Jake did as asked, holding the bucket up as he smiled at the clapping crowd. "Now, baby I want you to dig in deep there." She laughed in response, seemingly enjoying herself. "Because I love it deep, don't you? Take your time, play around with it a bit. That's right...right there...play with it good..._oh yeh,_" he growled suggestively.

"Whatever you say hot stuff," she said cheekily as she reached her hand up and mixed the tickets around in her hand before drawing the first number out.

She handed the small slip of paper to Carlisle, and we all waited with baited breath as he announced, "The winner of the Lava merchandise is ticket number one hundred and twelve." A woman in the back of the audience jumped up and squealed at the same time, causing the crowd to groan in collective disappointment.

"So what? Who cares about a bunch of cups and t-shirts?" Rosalie scoffed. "Here's to winning first prize!" She picked up her glass to raise it in toast, and we all followed. I threw the rest of my drink down in one gulp, wincing as the strength of the last mouthful of my drink hit me, not realising how much of it was actually still left.

"Jesus Alice, take it easy!" Bella admonished, being the responsible person that she was.

I watched as the redheaded woman that Riley had been chatting to approached the bar to retrieve a gift basket filled to the brim with Lava hats, cups, t-shirts and DVD's, before handing it to the squealing woman.

"Right, Esme...let's see who's gonna win the autographed picture and signed hat and t-shirt." Esme drew the next ticket out and handed it to him once more. "The winner is ticket number one hundred and fifty."

"Damn!" some women yelled a table up from us while the rest of the crowd muttered words of disappointment.

Yet another woman jumped up and waved the ticket in her hand. The redhead took the ticket from her and checked it, handing her the signed goods with a smile. "Just let Jake know who you want and he'll arrange for you to get your signed picture."

"Edward! I want Edward" she shouted as she bounced on the spot.

"Okay, Edward it is," Carlisle said with a chuckle as Edward approached the bar and the redhead handed him a photograph, where he promptly signed it and strode over, handing it to the overwrought woman. He tapped a finger on his cheek and leant in, encouraging her to kiss him. She didn't hesitate, planting a huge kiss on his cheek, and the crowd lapped it up with their whistles and noises of encouragement.

Edward shot Bella a wink and gave us a quick wave before he headed through a door to the other side of the stage, where Riley, Emmett and the other dancers followed behind. The crowd hummed in anticipation of the first place draw and at the same time, I leant on the table resting my head in my hand, where my body swayed a bit and my arm nearly slipped off the edge of the table.

"Oops!" I said.

"Shit, Alice. I think you're done drinking for the night," Rosalie said as I nodded in agreement.

"Here, drink this," Bella said as she poured and handed me a glass of water. Being sensible as she was, she'd ordered a pitcher of the stuff which she drank between her cocktails. Me, I wasn't so smart, and on top of that I had the uncanny ability to swallow things without so much as gagging, so tended to pour drinks down my throat without a thought.

"Okay, now for the big one. A private dance from one of our hot seriously guys, and an autographed picture of them as a keepsake. Drum roll please audience!" Everybody pounded on their tables with their hands, creating a loud bang within the room.

Carlisle held his hand up to stop the noise as Esme drew the final ticket from the bucket that Jake held and handed it to him. "Okay. The lucky winner of our first prize is...ticket number eleven!" he announced enthusiastically as Rosalie retrieved the winning ticket, stood to her feet and walked over to Carlisle, staring smugly at some of the disappointed crowd as she walked by, while at the same time Jake moved back toward the bar to return the bucket.

"Oh no!" people called out with a few, "Shits!" and "Fucks!" thrown in for good measure.

"Congratulations," Carlisle said as Rosalie handed him the ticket and moved next to him. "What's your name, sweetheart?" he asked has he moved the microphone towards her.

"Rosalie."

"Rosalie...such a sexy name. So Rosalie, have you chosen who you'd like?"

"Not yet. Can you give me a minute to decide?" she asked.

"Sure. You just let Jake know who you choose before the end of the next performance and he'll get your prize all arranged for you." He leant over and gave her a kiss on the cheek, and as he did, Esme playfully punched him in the arm.

"Oh Esme, do you know how hot I get when you're jealous?"

"I'll give you jealous!" she answered.

"Oh, don't worry baby...you know I only have eyes for you," he said softly.

"Aww!" the crowd yelled once more.

"Just as well!" she said in fake anger. Again, he laughed.

"Okay congratulations to the winners and to all of you. You raised a staggering one thousand one hundred and fifty dollars for charity tonight, so give yourselves a big round of applause!" Carlisle said as he placed a kiss on Esme's cheek and headed back towards the stage while the crowd cheered and whooped. I drank more of the water, trying to clear my head as Jake came over and brought another round of drinks before he sat himself down. I pushed the drink away and kept taking sips of water instead, and as I did, I began to feel a little better.

"Congrats Rosalie! So...can't decide who the lucky guy gonna be then?" he asked.

"It would be a no-brainer if I had to choose, but it's not for me. Alice will have to let you know who she wants," she answered with an evil grin.

"Um, what?" I shrieked in surprise.

"The ticket's yours silly. You were just too spun out to walk up and hand it in, so I did it for you. That's okay isn't it Jake?" she asked with a sudden frown.

"I guess...as long as you don't mind, it shouldn't be a problem," he shrugged. Rosalie shook her head and looked at me with an expression of satisfaction.

"But..." I began, my argument causing Rosalie to bristle.

"Oh shut it Alice. I told you I was going to give it to you! Besides, I get the feeling that both Bella and I will be able to get private dances this weekend anytime we want," she said with a wink. Bella laughed nervously in response, fidgeting with the damned coaster again, her nerves seemingly getting the best of her as well.

Oh fuck. This was just great. Not only was I a bit drunk, now I'd have to suffer the humiliation of picking who of these guys was going to give me a damned lap dance?

"So who's it gonna be then, Alice?" Jake pressed.

I shook my head and shrugged...the only ones I'd choose were already taken by other women. "Oh I don't know," I shrugged.

"Gee honey, don't sound so excited," he said sarcastically.

"Sorry Jake, but the best ones are already taken, and even though I've had a bit to drink, I'm still really nervous!" I explained, glancing toward my friends.

"Oh don't worry doll, there's no need to be nervous. This is supposed to be fun, okay? Now, we've got one last guy up before the finale, but you'll need to make your choice before he finishes, so we can let the lucky guy know and he'll have time to prepare," he urged.

"Okay, but I..." I whined.

"Oh for heaven's sake suck it up and enjoy your birthday present before you make me drag you into that room by the hair, Mary Alice!" Rosalie warned. I always knew I was in trouble when she used my first name like that.

Jake laughed at Rosalie's blustering and said, "I got a call from Aro and he's feeling worse, so I have to leave early and take care of my poor, sick baby. I'll give you the key to the room you need to go to. Just let Victoria over there know who you're gonna choose, and they'll arrange for him to be in that room after the last act." He pointed towards the pretty redhead and Rosalie nodded in understanding.

Then, Jake reached into his small pocket and retrieved a key that had a golden tag attached to it and tossed it in the air before standing up and pointing towards the bar. I followed his gaze. "See that door near the bar marked 'private'? Just go through there, and use this key to open the door inside. This one's for the first door on the right."

"Fine," I agreed, defeated as he handed me the key and sauntered away from our table and headed for the bar, just as the lights dimmed. I searched the room, wondering who to choose, but since all of the dancers had disappeared, I just didn't know anymore. I hoped that this last dancer would maybe fit the bill. Either that, or I'd pass out drunk and avoid the whole thing entirely.

"Happy Birthday, Alice!" Rosalie said with a satisfied smile as the gold of the key that I placed on the table glinted before the room sank into complete darkness and wolf whistles and catcalls filled the air for the hundredth time.

The spotlight hit Carlisle, who had made his way back onstage and he gave the crowd a hip swivel before he sneered at the audience.

"Yeh, go Elvis!" Esme called out.

"Honey, for you...anything," he said as he circled his arm and did a pretty good Elvis hip thrust.

"That's my man!" Esme shouted, and he winked back at her.

Just as the crowd was beginning to get restless, the familiar guitar riff of the Bon Jovi song Wanted Dead or Alive suddenly rang through the air as Carlisle said in mock surprise, "Wait? What's that I hear? This is unbelievable! Ladies you're in luck tonight! We have one of our best ever dancers fly in all the way from Texas today just to dance for you fine ladies. And as you know, _everything's _bigger in Texas. It goes without saying, darlin's, that his Southern charm will be too much for y'all to resist," he drawled. "So let's give it up...give a big Lava welcome...for...the...Long Tall Texan!"

As Carlisle left the stage and the crowd screamed, my ears pricked and I nearly jumped out of my skin, the announcement of the next stripper sobering me up in an instant. I didn't care what the guy looked like, he was a southern boy...and right then I knew without doubt that he was the one I was going to choose to dance for me.

"Yay!" I shouted as I bounced in my seat and clapped my hands before I took a deep breath and cast my widened eyes over the stage, following the line of the spotlight before the room went completely dark and the song increased in volume.

"Yeh!" Rosalie shouted.

"Alright!" Bella screamed, the room electric as my breaths quickened and my body hummed in anticipation.

And then the lights beamed down yellow and orange, and a figure appeared on the far side of the stage as a light from behind the curtains shone through, backlighting his lithe but athletic body and casting a perfect silhouette. The image of a beautiful, tall man, the outline of a cowboy hat prominent as he stood there in the fiery light as if the sun was setting around him invaded my senses.

"Hey Rosalie! Get a load of Alice!" I heard Bella say, my eyes unmoving from the stage as I felt my mouth go dry. I swallowed heavily as I watched him, my eyes glued to his form as my pulse raced.

"I'm on it!" Rose said. Her movements barely registered as she stood up and headed for the bar...my mind was otherwise occupied.

His hand reached up and traced around the rim of his hat, but the lighting prevented me from seeing his face. He stepped forward slow and steady as the music surrounded the room and the smoke billowed out from the machines around the stage, still obscuring him. The women in the room went crazy.

"Holy fucking Christ!" I said in a voiceless whisper as I watched him move. He looked nearly angelic as he emerged, the fluidity of his movements sleek and sure as the guitar riff flowed into the sweet as honey, seductive voice of Jon Bon Jovi.

_It's all the same, only the names will change_  
_Every day it seems we're wasting away_  
_Another place where the faces are so cold_  
_I'd drive all night just to get back home_

_I'm a cowboy, on a steel horse I ride_  
_I'm wanted dead or alive_  
_Wanted dead or alive_

He stalked forward, his mask hiding all but his eyes, which appeared to be blue when they weren't closed, the tip of his nose and his full lips which sported a half-assed smile. Wisps of curly blonde hair teasingly peeked out from under the mask and hat. I envisioned his face being one of a god, and his hair thick enough to run my fingers through until they tangled tightly around his curls. He wore an open neck white button down shirt, dark blue jeans and snakeskin cowboy boots with spurs attached. God! All I wanted to do was jump up on that stage, tear it all off and jump him!

Rosalie returned to the table and said something, but I failed to listen. I was entranced. Hypnotised. Absolutely, positively gone. The world could have exploded and I would not have noticed. He strode forward, every movement sheer poetry, every gyration of his hips sensuous and sure, every visible sinew straining as his beautiful body moved. He was so much better than the other ones. Without a doubt, the best there was. I briefly wondered what he was doing here. Talent like that was hard to come by, and if he never intended to dance professionally, he sure as hell should be teaching what he knew to others.

He headed for the other side of the stage, grabbing his lasso from a hook on his belt and twirling it expertly as he danced. He then threw it out into the crowd and looped it around an unsuspecting woman's shoulders, her friend who held up a huge wad of cash obviously attracting his attention. But then I noticed that the entire room full of women held money in their hands and everyone was suddenly up and out of their seats, converging towards where the woman sat, hogtied and helpless. He gently tugged the rope, encouraging her to stand as if capturing her, bringing her closer while at the same time, he jumped off the stage and deftly landed on the long rectangular table where close by hands were at him, trying to shove cash down his pants. I only wished one thing. That the woman he tied up was me.

"Here Alice," I heard Rosalie say as I felt a hand shove some money into mine. Without taking my eyes off him, I nodded mutely and stumbled closer, making my way around the other side of the stage, but the crowd was thick and I couldn't go any further. Taller women obscured my view as the song played out, but still I couldn't take my eyes off what I could see of this man, who mouthed every word as he closed his eyes and disappeared into the music while slowly unbuttoning and peeling off his shirt, his hips circling as every muscle exposed to the air rippled. I was in heaven. He tossed the shirt over his shoulder where it landed on the stage behind him, and I wanted more than anything to pick up that shirt and inhale the scent.

_Sometimes I sleep, sometimes it's not for days  
And the people I meet always go their separate ways  
Sometimes you tell the day  
By the bottle that you drink  
And times when you're alone all you do is think_

_I'm a cowboy, on a steel horse I ride_  
_I'm wanted dead or alive_  
_Wanted dead or alive_

The long and sexy guitar riff played, and I could barely made out the top half of his newly naked upper body from where I stood, before he bent down and tore his pants off, twirling them around a few times over his head before tossing them behind him, where they slid under the curtains on the other side of the stage. As I moved my head from side to side to get a better view between a hundred heads, I saw a hint of a black leather thong, and in that moment felt like pushing all these women out of the way for a better view, but I was claustrophobic at the best of times and hated being in tight spots. So I watched from afar, admiring his form as he danced best I could while he enthralled the crowd before him. He crouched down on the table, and the crowd parted long enough for me to see him bringing the pretty blonde to his body with the rope, kissing her sweetly on the lips as her friend shoved the huge wad of cash down his thong. That seemed to start a chain reaction among the crowd as they pushed forward, closing in on him and jostling among themselves to get closer. Afraid of being crushed, I remained where I was.

_I'm a cowboy, on a steel horse I ride  
I'm wanted dead or alive  
Wanted dead or alive_

_I walk these streets, a loaded six string on my back  
I play for keeps, 'cause I might not make it back  
I been everywhere, and I'm standing tall  
I've seen a million faces an I've rocked them all_

After no doubt feeling threatened by the close proximity and animalistic behaviour of the crowd, he jumped back on stage and I gasped as I took in the beauty of him in his entirety as he made his way near to where I stood. He was covered in oil, his lightly tanned body covering broad shoulders, perfect pecs and abs, and a small tattoo on his left hip that I couldn't make out. All of that led to a perfect pleasure trail that the black leather laden with cash barely covered, encasing what could only be described as the hugest cock I'd ever seen. I'd never wanted to be a piece of black leather more than I did at that moment. My mouth gaped and where it was dry before, a puddle of drool suddenly appeared and threatened to escape as I saw him there in nothing but a hat, mask, thong and those damned boots. I swallowed once more, trying not to dribble in public as my eyes fixed themselves on him as he twirled and shook his ass before landing to face me. And then, my world stopped. He saw me. He saw me and took a hesitant step backwards as he continued to dance, never breaking stride, but like a magnet to steel, I just couldn't help but move closer, heading back to our table and standing near the stage. Using the cash to fan my face and tempt him, I felt his eyes follow me as I walked.

"For you," I said, feeling my skin prickle and flush as he bit his lip warily before finally deciding to move toward me.

Without a word, he nodded once and crouched down, reaching out to take my cash laden hand in his before closing his blazing blue eyes and kissing my knuckles. The heat of his skin caused me to gasp, the firm grip of his hand exuding confidence as his full lips touched my skin and his scent of musk and man surrounded me. Just when I felt as though I was about to pass out from lack of oxygen, he did something unexpected. He grasped my hand and closed my fist around the notes and shook his head before letting me go and rising to his feet, turning and dancing his way downstage. There he stood at the other side of the stage, finishing his steps as the song neared its end, his body flight glorious and leonine, my heart racing as I watched him perform his moves to completion.

_I'm a cowboy, on a steel horse I ride  
I'm wanted dead or alive  
I'm a cowboy, I got the night on my side  
I'm wanted dead or alive  
And I ride, and I ride, dead or alive  
I still drive, I still drive, dead or alive  
Dead or alive_

"I think I'm in love," I sighed to myself as the song finished and I headed back to my seat, watching as he turned and left the stage, glancing at me and biting his lip once more before giving the crowd a wave and collecting his clothes before disappearing behind the black curtain. The women in the room went wild and screamed for the cowboy to return, clapping their hands and shouting for an encore.

I plonked back down in my seat, breathless and giddy, the cash still clutched in my hand. "He...he didn't want to take the money!" I gasped in surprise as my eyes finally took in the equally surprised faces of my two friends. I handed Rosalie back the money and blinked my eyes in quick succession to bring myself back to reality. What I should have done was throw the jug of water over my head.

"Curious!" Bella said with an approving nod.

"Yeh. I think the guy likes you Alice...which is a good thing," Rosalie agreed.

"You do? Why's that?" I questioned.

"Don't you get it? He didn't take the money! There has to be some reason for that."

"I guess," I said, feeling my stomach tie itself in knots.

"Besides, you're gonna get the chance to ask him for yourself anways, because I've made sure that he's gonna be the dancer waiting for you in that room," Rosalie said as I gasped in response, waves of nervous excitement hitting me from all sides as the reality of the situation bit into me.

I didn't know whether to kiss Rosalie or kill her. I was going to be alone with the most beautiful, amazing dancer I'd ever seen, and a feeling in the pit of my stomach, one that I'd only ever felt once before many long years ago, spread itself out and shot its way through my body. As it did, I made a realisation. In these past minutes, I felt more alive than I had done in years, and as nervous as I felt, I was determined that tonight was going to be a night of firsts...a night that I would not soon forget...a night that I never wanted to end.

**So? I hope I've satisfied you a bit at least! Of course, there's more to cum...err I mean come. But only if I hear from you. I SHOULD have been writing Bad Boy Cullen (which I'm doing next), so show me that you're enjoying this story! Until next time! Mwah!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Well folks welcome to the last chapter! Thanks to all for alerting and reviewing this little story...they are muchly appreciated! Oh well, on with it then! (PS The links of the songs are also on my profile if you wanna give them a listen while you're reading)**

http:/ www. /watch?v=hqwV92FAmG0

http:/ www. /watch?v=NARjr3fMMvY

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. Damn it all to hell! But I do own my 100 Monkeys t-shirt which I wear far too often. Lol.**

**JPOV**

I stood backstage, trying to calm myself and as the guitar riff of the song began and Carlisle announced me, I closed my eyes and pictured my muse one last time...and recalled one of my most vivid memories of her...on the distant memory of alabaster skin hidden underneath a hoodie, a shock of ebony hair peeking through her obscured face, on full, pouty lips, or twinkling hazel eyes that dazzled me every time I stole a glance or two in the cafeteria all those years ago.

I remembered the pain I felt when another guy asked her to Prom as she sat there eating her lunch as the rain poured outside...the bad weather and long line of boys a sign that I was never meant to dance with her. Though she said no to a number of them, it still pissed me off that I never had the guts to ask her myself. I knew what she was...and in fact what I was, even back then...a guy from the wrong side of town, a guy who was from a family that was neither religious nor had any social standing to speak of...a guy who didn't deserve her. And as she rejected every boy that asked her on that fateful day, each boy representing another reason why she would do nothing except reject me as well, I realised something. I would never know what it was like to dance with the girl of my dreams.

The cheering crowd broke through my thoughts, and I stood there smiling. I wasn't about the mess this opportunity up, and would finally get the chance to dance for her...and though this was far from the same as Prom, we were finally going to be alone in a place where there would be music and dancing.

"Showtime," I muttered, opening my eyes and taking three deep, cleansing breaths. Never one to miss my cue, I stepped out and took to the stage, barely noticing the screams and whistles of the women as emerged through the smoke haze.

I drew in a loud gasp as I caught sight of her, relieved that the sound was drowned out by the music and crowd. Nothing compared to the flesh and blood version of my high school crush as I saw her sitting quietly at her table, her eyes squarely fixed on me as I moved forward. As I circled my hips slowly to the rhythm of the music, the vision became clearer as the smoke dissipated, and the closer I got, the more spectacular the view became.

I had no idea how I managed to put one foot in front of the other after that, but I performed my well-rehearsed moves that I knew like the back of my hand with precision nonetheless. And then, as I headed upstage, all sounds fell silent and all visions except ones of her plunged everything else into nothingness.

And as I danced past her, trying with all my might not to make eye contact, I felt her pretty eyes follow me and barely resisted the urge to lock eyes with her. Though my mind protested, my body screamed to be near her, and as I went through the motions, out of the corner of my eye I saw her stand up and move closer. Her closer proximity tugged at my heart just like the lasso I held in my hand and as I twirled it high above my head, I had to stop myself from using that same rope to capture her, because I knew if I did, I'd never let her go.

My head continued its relentless battle with my heart as I entertained, and though I struggled, it wasn't until I neared the end of my routine that things...well...shifted. As I retreated downstage to finish and take my bow, I sensed that she had moved back to her table, but instead of sitting down she moved closer to the stage, her tiny hand waving a wad of cash to draw me in. As if I needed a reason to want to be closer to her. I hesitated for a moment, but as our eyes met, I was helpless to resist the pull of her any longer, and as if my body was a satellite, I gravitated toward her without one bit of thought about the consequences.

As I crouched down and my eyes locked with hers, I searched her face for that spark of recognition...for any sign that she knew who I was. I was relieved on one hand that she didn't appear to recognise me, but on the other, it didn't really matter because without so much as a bat of an eyelid, she had captured my heart. Her skin was soft and warm, her touch electric as I took her hand in mine and placed a soft kiss on her knuckles, and as I closed my palm over her hand, silently refusing to take her money, I felt a strange sense of elation flow through me.

Feeling as if I was gonna bust, I held my breath and waited for her next move, suppressing the almighty groan that sat deep in my chest. She stared at me and smiled and though it appeared that my mask was still doing its job, as I left the stage, emotions that I'd not felt for years shot their way through my body like a cannonball. I reluctantly left her there, only releasing the air from my lungs once I was out of her sights.

Unaware of my surrounds for a brief moment, I found myself nearly knocked off my feet as I collided with Emmett's right shoulder.

"Whoa there Jasper!" he said, grasping my arms, his actions stopping me from falling on my bare ass, our contact snapping me out of my emotional heat-haze. Edward stood there next to him, his brows crinkled with concern as he watched me carefully.

"You okay?" Edward asked as he stood there holding his backpack.

"Yeh, I'm fine I guess," I nodded with a hint of doubt, placing my hands on my chest and stomach as if searching for any signs of injury, a sense of relief washing through me as I realised that I felt nothing but right.

"Nice show man!" Emmett said, slapping me on the back as he broke into a relieved smile. "But Jesus, you sure did risk things with that last part!"

"Tell me about it," I admitted with an eye roll, relieved that I'd made it through the routine relatively unscathed. Well, aside from the fact that I wanted to go back out there, pick Alice up and throw her over my shoulder and take her somewhere where I could do dirty things to her...

"Looks like it all went well. You okay?" Carlisle asked as he arrived holding my lasso and clothes in his hands.

"I'm fine Carlisle, and thanks for getting these for me," I replied as I took the clothes from his outstretched hands.

"No problem," he said with a relieved smile as Riley and Victoria walked through the door. I smiled as I saw the two them, and noted that Riley had a smarmy grin pasted across his face. Shit, I was jealous. If only things were that simple for me and Alice.

"So I guess that since Rosalie won the raffle, our little finale's not happening now Em?" Edward asked as he stared at our mutual friend.

"Nah, I guess not..." Emmett answered with a sense of disappointment before he stopped mid- sentence and gasped. "Oh shit, Jasper, I forgot to tell you! Rosalie said that if she won the raffle, she'd give the prize to Alice for her birthday!"

"Yeh?" I asked, surprised as I let out a laugh, the idea of seeing her alone far outweighing the fear of her discovering my secret. What the hell? Jesus, nothing like thinking with your cock in times of crisis! I had to admit, I was pretty pleased at the possibility of being alone with her, no matter what the risk might be.

"Well, I saw Jake give the short girl with the dark, spiky hair the key to the private room out back. Is that Alice?" Victoria queried.

"Yeh, that's her," I confirmed, my smile becoming ridiculously wide now.

"Are you gonna be okay to do your dance? Because if you're not, I can let Rosalie know she can't give it away...you know...make up some lame rule and tell her she has to take the prize or forfeit..." Carlisle said warily, his expression anxious as he waited for me to fly into the panic that didn't appear to be surfacing.

I considered his suggestion, and though the thought of her discovering what I'd become still made me feel a bit anxious, unlike before, my heart didn't race and my breathing remained relatively even. I knew why. As much as I didn't want Alice to think of me as some sort of man-whore, the idea of doing a private dance in disguise, just for her, sounded more than a little bit appealing.

"No, I'll be fine. And quit your worrying will ya? I'm not about to have another attack. I've got my mask and my best moves. What more can a guy need?" I reassured Carlisle as he watched and waited.

"I think we'd better stick around and wait for you then, just to make sure you're all good, okay?" Edward asked, and I replied with a shrug.

"That's not necessary guys. You go on your dates with the ladies, and I'll call you when I'm through so we can coordinate our 'me meeting Alice' sting. Besides, I'm actually kind of looking forward to dancing for her," I admitted sheepishly.

"Yeh, and since Rosalie told Victoria she wants you in the cowboy getup again, you can wear that mask without looking like a total tool," Riley added with a laugh as Victoria joined in with him.

"She likes southern boys, huh?" I muttered with a smile.

Mike and the others walked by and headed for the dressing room to prepare for the finale, but of course he couldn't keep his trap shut.

"Southern boys my ass! The woman probably asked for the cowboy again so that you'd wear mask to hide that ugly face of yours!" Mike chimed in childishly, laughing as he and the rest of them headed to the dressing room, the door slamming before any of us could make a smart-assed comeback.

"Do me a favour and break some legs and maybe a few other bones out there for me, okay guys?" I requested with a smirk.

"We sure will. I think these chaps are in order, don't you think Emmet?" Edward suggested as he unzipped his backpack and pulled out the contents.

"Oh yeh! Let's show these amateurs how it's done with a dance-off!" Emmett said with a loud laugh.

"So you're still dancing after they finish then, guys?" Carlisle queried as he stared at my two best friends, raising an evil eyebrow.

"Yeh, I think we will," Edward confirmed with a wink.

"Well alright then!" Carlisle shouted with an excited laugh as he rubbed his hands together.

"Now let's go get changed in the bathroom before they bust us with these. You wanna join us, Riley?" Edward offered.

"Err, thanks but no thanks. I do have to work with these guys after, and besides, I don't know your routine. Think I might just do my usual and leave you guys to it!" Riley answered with a chuckle.

"Okay, but if you want me to put a good word in for you in Seattle, let me know. I think you'd fit in real nice there," I offered.

"I'm from a little town not far from Seattle," Victoria said.

"Really?" Riley asked as he turned to face his girl. She nodded and blushed before she leant over and whispered in Riley's ear, causing his eyes to widen and his cheeks to turn bright pink.

"Okay guys, well it's been real, but I'd better get ready."

"Let's hope they keep up with you," Emmett said as he slapped Riley on the back, causing him to lurch forward.

"In case I don't catch y'all later, thanks for everything Riley, Carlisle," I said as I reached out and shook their hands. "I don't know if I would've been able to..."

"It's fine," Riley interrupted.

"No worries, Jasper," Carlisle said, checking his watch as he released my hand. "I hear the natives getting restless. We've got ten minutes before the finale so let's get going guys.

"Oh and Jasper...I guess you can keep the mask. Seems it's brought you good luck so far," Riley added with a grin.

I couldn't argue with that. "Thanks, man. I really appreciate it." Riley gave us a nod before Victoria unceremoniously dragged him towards the stage door and gave him a quick kiss before she left him to get ready. I turned to face my buddies.

"Okay guys, I'll catch up with y'all later. Now go make me proud," I said as we gave each other fist bumps before I watched them leave and turned to make my way back to the dressing room.

Carlisle slapped me on the back, took his microphone out of his pants pocket and said with a wink, "Time to rock and roll."

-00-

After waiting for them to leave the dressing room and head out for their finale, I redressed and headed purposefully out towards the bar, swallowing heavily as I opened the door to the room where my fate lay there waiting. I walked in the room and carefully closed the heavy door behind me, the soft click barely audible. As she sat there on the plush black leather chair, I nearly jizzed in my pants when I caught sight of her and as she sat there alone, nervously wringing her hands together, she turned to look at me, her eyes wandering over my frame before she gave me a nervous smile.

Beautiful.

I couldn't have picked a better place to dance for her. The room was simple, but had dark tones with black carpeting surrounding a timber floored 'dance' area, with a pole right to one side of it. The walls were rich brown with purple hues and the lighting was soft. To one side was a bar, table and small refrigerator, and to the other was a plush couch that matched the chair that my girl was sitting in. I smirked to myself when I thought about her as 'my girl', but by all intents and purposes, she was, at least while she was here with me, in this room. I turned the dimmer way down low to assist with my disguise further before I crossed the floor to greet her. It was funny how things worked out. It seemed that as much as I had tried to stay away from my muse, here she was, turning fate on its head once again.

And who was I to fight fate?

"Hi sweetheart," I whispered, trying to keep my voice low and indistinct as I stood before her, and her responding shiver did things to me that I'd never dreamed of. I sure as hell wanted her to enjoy this experience especially if this was the only one I was gonna get with her alone.

"What's your name?" I asked, keeping up the facade, searching for any signs that she recognised me. So far, so good.

"Alice."

"Beautiful name," I answered softly as I gave her a smile. "Real nice to meet you, Alice."

"Hey. Oh, by the way I-I'm sorry you had to get stuck with me...you see Rose..."

I immediately reached down and placed my index finger on her sweet lips, and for a brief moment, she closed her eyes. My dick danced in response to the feel of her soft skin, and I let out a small sigh as I watched for her reaction to my touch.

"Hush. I don't care. You're here, and for the next little while, I'm here for you and _only_ _you," _I stated smoothly, feeling suddenly emboldened as I continued to touch her, tracing my finger across the line of her jawbone. She let out a ragged breath as she opened her eyes, and as I watched her, I struggled to not only keep a handle on my emotions, but also on my developing hard-on.

Reluctantly, I moved my hand away and turned and walked to the polished timber table that sat there in the corner, where I poured her a glass of sparkling wine. Next to the ice bucket sat an IPod dock, all ready to go.

"Do you have any favourites?" I whispered.

"Not really," she answered nervously. "Whatever you choose is fine by me."

I pressed play, where the soft whispers of Usher's song 'Daddy's Home' came flowing through the speakers that were on every wall of the room. I turned up the volume and slowly walked back to her and handed her the wine, this song having me fantasising that I could be hers.

"Well, Miss Alice," I said as I reached out and took her free hand in mine, kissing it once more before I released her. "You just sit back, relax, and let me dance for you."

_I just wanna get your attention  
I really wanna be your love in your head  
Coz when I got you don't wanna get some yeah  
But girl that only if you ain't scared_

_And I won't knock or ring no bells_  
_You just float bottom up in the air_  
_Ill get you hot, I know you oh so well_  
_And when I'm walking all that I wanna hear_

She smiled and then let out a giggle, covering her mouth as if she shouldn't be enjoying my performance, but unable to stop herself anyways. "That's right, you're allowed to enjoy this," I mouthed, nodding my head as the song's chorus echoed through the room and my body moved of its own volition.

_Is you say Daddy's home, home for me  
And I know you've been waiting for this love in your day  
You know your daddy's home (daddy's home), and it's time to play (so it's time to play)  
So you aint got to give my loving away  
So all my ladies say hey hey hey daddy  
Hey hey hey daddy  
So all my ladies say hey hey hey daddy  
Hey hey hey daddy_  
_I won't knock or ring no bells  
You just float bottom up in the air  
Said I'll get you hot, I know you oh so well  
And when I'm walking all that I wanna hear_

_I aint gotta do a lot of flexes_  
_Shorty you already know what it is_  
_And girl tonight well gonna do a lot of sexin_  
_Cant nobody do your body like this_  
_ohh_

I closed my eyes and felt the music sweep me away as I poured my heart and soul into giving Alice the best performance that I could muster. As I tossed my hat aside and peeled off my shirt, I swayed my hips to the gentle rhythm of the music, losing myself in it as always, but this time it was different. My moves though always sure, were filled with more emotion than I'd ever conjured before_._

Heat.

Passion.

Fire.

"Oh, my," she mouthed as I opened my eyes to catch her swallowing heavily while she gazed at me, a groan rumbling within my chest as she took a big gulp of wine.

"That's right, forget about everything but me," I said seductively as I threw my hat away, twirled around the pole and returned to face her, unable to take my eyes of this vision of sweetness as I tore my pants off and tossed them over my shoulder when the chorus kicked in.

_Is you say Daddy's home, home for me  
And I know you've been waiting for this love in your day  
You know your daddy's home (daddy's home), it's time to play (so it's time to play)  
So you ain't got to give my loving away  
So all my ladies say hey hey hey daddy (daddy know what you like)  
Hey hey hey daddy  
So all my ladies say hey hey hey daddy  
Hey hey hey daddy_

As the song reached the last verse, I stalked forward and placed my hands on either side of the back of the chair, straddling her legs as I stood above her. I gently thrust my hips forward to the rhythm of the music, and saw the blush appear on her face as my stomach was at eye level with her face, and oh so close. Unable to stand being this close to her without feeling as if I'd lose it completely, I asked her something that I'd never asked another client before.

"Touch me," I commanded softly, suddenly desperate to feel her skin on mine as I took the glass from her and poured the remainder down my throat. I leant down and put the glass on the floor, and in the same movement, I took her hands in mine and placed them on my chest as I kept my weight on the floor while at the same time I straddled her.

_Poke it on out poke it out right there  
I'm a fall back while you work that chair  
Do that damn thing let the neighbors hear_

_Poke it on out poke it out right there_  
_I'm a fall back let you work that chair_  
_Do that damn thing all I wanna hear_

"I'm lost," she whispered, reading out the words that were on the tattoo on my hip as she tentatively let her hand travel downward, tracing her fingers over my ink. A shiver ran up my spine as she stared at me, licking her lips as her eyes returned to my tattoo, her fingers still grazing my skin as I threw my head back.

Oh, hell yes. She was responding alright...finally letting go...and I was following close behind her.

"Me too," I agreed as Usher launched into the chorus for the last time. "But I get the feeling I'll be found, real soon. How about you?"

_Is you say Daddy's home, home for me  
And I know you've been waiting for this love in your day  
You know your daddy's home (daddy's home), it's time to play (so it's time to play)  
So you aint got to give my loving away  
Daddy's home, home for me  
And I know you've been waiting for this love in your day  
You know your daddy's home (daddy's home), it's time to play (so it's time to play)  
So you aint got to give my loving away  
So all my ladies say hey hey hey daddy  
Hey hey hey daddy (call me daddy babe)  
So all my ladies say hey hey hey daddy  
Hey hey hey daddy_

_Hey daddy know what you like yeah_

"I hope so," she said as the song finished and the room went quiet...not a sound filling it except for our heavy breaths. And then, the IPod shuffled into something from years ago, something that triggered memories of times past as Mario's 'Let me Love You' echoed through the room.

And right then, I knew what I wanted to do. I wanted to dance with the girl of my dreams, just like I should have done all those years ago...just as if I _had_ indeed taken her to Prom.

I stood up and took a step backwards and offered my hand to her. "May I have this dance?" I requested.

"Um, what?" she enquired, her voice filled with uncertainty.

"Oh don't worry, pretty eyes, I don't expect you to strip for me or anything. I just thought it might be nice for us to dance together is all," I reassured her, causing her to take my hand and stand up. I led her to the dance floor and pulled her body toward mine, one hand clasping hers while I wound the other around her waist. She gently placed her free hand on my shoulder and smiled at me as the music enveloped us. As awkward as I thought it might be to be dancing with somebody while in a half naked state, holding her there and swaying to the music felt nothing but right as I closed my eyes and fantasised that we were back in time, dancing together at Prom.

_Mmmm ... Mmmmm... Yeah...Mmmmm...Yeah, Yeah, Yeah  
Mmmm...Yeah...Mmmm... Yeah, Yeah_

_Baby I just don't get it_  
_Do you enjoy being hurt?_  
_I know you smelled the perfume, the make-up on his shirt_  
_You don't believe his stories_  
_You know that they're all lies_  
_Bad as you are, you stick around and I just don't know why_

_If I was ya man (baby you)_  
_Never worry bout (what I do)_  
_I'd be coming home (back to you)_  
_Every night, doin' you right_  
_You're the type of woman (deserves good thangs)_  
_Fistful of diamonds (hand full of rings)_  
_Baby you're a star (I just want to show you, you are)_

"This is nice," she uttered as I opened my eyes and took in her beautiful face. She was so fucking perfect.

"It sure is," I answered with a sigh. Being in her arms felt as if I'd finally arrived home, and I never wanted this particular dance to end, the lyrics in the song making me wish more than anything I could be with her beyond today.

She looked deeply into my eyes and as she did, I knew in that moment that I was done for. Unable to help myself, I brought her hand to my lips and placed a soft kiss on her knuckles before I pulled her closer and placed her hand on my shoulder, stroking her arms as I moved with her.

_You should let me love you  
Let me be the one to give you everything you want and need  
Baby good love and protection  
Make me your selection  
Show you the way love's supposed to be  
Baby you should let me love you, love you, love you_

_Listen_  
_Your true beauty's description looks so good that it hurts_  
_You're a dime plus ninety-nine and it's a shame_  
_Don't even know what you're worth_  
_Everywhere you go they stop and stare_  
_Cause you're bad and it shows_  
_From your head to your toes, Out of control, baby you know_

As we danced, I saw the lust in her eyes and though I knew I was about to cross the already extremely blurred line, I suddenly didn't give a shit because my now hard as a rock dick had taken over all my decision making from that moment forward. Seeing her this way had me dumbstruck with need, my feelings of lust kicking up a notch or two as I asked her something that I never thought I'd get the chance to ask.

"May I kiss those sweet lips of yours, pretty eyes?" I requested gently, our faces mere inches apart. She stared up at me, her surprised eyes widening momentarily before she cleared her throat to answer.

"Only if you tell me your name," she bargained in return, raising an eyebrow as she gave me a wicked smile. I swallowed heavily and shook my head no in response as we kept swaying to the music.

"No," I refused, but it didn't appear as though she was gonna accept my answer.

"Okay, I understand that you want to keep your name under wraps, so how about you just let me see you?" she countered as I shook my head once more, though less convincing this time.

"I...can't," I answered as silence fell between us for a few moments, but as I watched her, I could tell that her mind was ticking over and sensing my weakening resolve, she pressed on.

"Look...you have me at a bit of a disadvantage here. You know my name and what I look like. It seems only fair that if you want me to kiss you, you should at least show me what you look like too." Ah fuck! I just had to push things, didn't I? And now she wanted to see my face! As much as I was annoyed with myself, my cock was still calling all the shots. Besides, how the hell could I argue with her logic?

I let out a soft sigh of resignation, nodded my head nervously and closed my eyes as she tentatively reached up and untied the mask, pulling it slowly off my head and dropping it to the floor.

"Jasper?" she said softly, her voice sugar coating my name. I felt a small tug in my chest as I heard her say my name for the first time, and more than anything I wanted to hear her say it again.

"Yes, Alice, it's me," I confirmed as I reluctantly opened my eyes and braced myself for the worst. Instead, to my shock and surprise, when our eyes met, I found her expression to be nothing but one of surprise coupled with the sweetest of smiles.

Before I could utter another word, the next thing I knew her mouth was on mine and her hands were wrapped around my neck, pulling me closer. She let out a sigh and as my hands found their way around her back and as I held her to me, both of our mouths opened and our breaths intermingled. She tasted of wine and smelt of roses, and I craved more, so I dipped my tongue into her mouth, and I let out a groan as I tasted her. I felt her trembling underneath me, my cock now painfully hard, and I knew that if she let me, I'd have her here in this room. Breathless, we released our mouths and I sighed as I pressed my forehead to hers, revelling in just being near her, while at the same time knowing the we were nearly out of time as I heard the sounds of Adam Lambert's song 'For Your Entertainment' kick in outside.

_If I was ya man (baby you)_  
_Never worry bout (what I do)_  
_I'd be coming home (back to you)_  
_Every night doin' you right_  
_You're the type of woman (deserves good thangs)_  
_Fistful of diamonds (hand full of rings)_  
_Baby you're a star (I just want to show you, you are)_

_You should let me love you_  
_Let me be the one to give you everything you want and need_  
_Ooh Baby good love and protection_  
_Make me your selection_  
_Show you the way love's supposed to be_  
_Baby you should let me..._

"I'm so happy it's you," she said with a smile. "I should've known..."

"Me too. I finally get to do what I've always wanted to...dance with the girl of my dreams," I answered, unable to filter my thoughts as we continued to sway.

"Me too. Boy of my dreams that is," she clarified with a giggle.

"Really? So, if I'd asked you to Prom...you..."

"Would have said yes, Jasper," she confirmed, finishing my sentence. "Why do you think I rejected all the others?" Inside, I was doing the lamest happy dance that ever existed while outside, I just grinned at her goofily before I leant down and placed a kiss on her neck.

"I don't know. But what I do know is that we owe it to ourselves to make up for lost time, don't you think?" I whispered as my tongue licked up her throat.

"Yes...God yes!" she cried as one of her hands trailed down the planes of my chest and errantly brushed against my already hardened cock.

"Fuck Alice!" I yelped, feeling myself slowly beginning to unravel as I thrust my hips forward, seeking any kind of friction I could. My hands found their way downward and I cupped her ass as I plunged my tongue into her mouth once more, wanting to do nothing more than feel her, taste her...touch every part of her, and even if there was no tomorrow...I sure as hell was gonna make the most of this situation right now.

_You deserve better girl (you know you deserve better)  
We should be together girl (baby)  
With me and you it's whatever girl, hey!  
So can we make this thing ours?_

_You should let me love you  
Let me be the one to give you everything you want and need  
Baby good love and protection  
Make me your selection  
Show you the way love's supposed to be  
Baby you should let me love you, love you, love you_

_Let me love you that's all you need baby_

We released our kiss, breathing raggedly as the song came to an end. "I want you so much, sweetheart...right here, right now," I murmured while my hands continued to knead her ass. "Will you let me be with you...even if it's for just one night? Please?" I begged.

"Mmmm...yes," she mumbled, appearing just as eager as I was, and fuck I loved it! My mouth hung open as I realised just how different this girl was from when we were at school. Goodbye girl next door...hello sexy minx!

I walked us back towards the couch and pushed her down before turning off the IPod so I could hear when the show outside was over a bit more clearly. I opened the little drawer that sat below the dock, hoping that the guys kept a secret stash somewhere, just as they did in the private rooms back in Seattle. I breathed a sigh of relief, pleased to find that they indeed did. I pulled out a packet and slipped it into the elastic of my thong before returning to her watchful gaze. Her eyes darkened with lust as I knelt before her and placed my hands on her knees and gently ran them over the bare skin of her calves before working my way up to the hem of her dress and sliding my hands up and over her knees to rest on her creamy thighs. I pressed against her skin, encouraging her to part her legs and as she did, I heard the finale song finish and the crowd scream and clap for more.

"We don't have much time, but with all the crowd enthusiasm out there, I'm sure there'll be an encore or two once Emmett and Edward go onstage, which might buy us a few more minutes before they send out a search party," I said with a soft laugh.

"Okay, well then we'd better hurry," she ordered as she smiled warmly in return.

"God you're so beautiful, Alice, but are you sure about this?" I asked, giving her a chance to back out, inwardly begging her not to. "I mean...I always thought that if we ever met again...that we'd kind of take things a bit more slowly..."

"Oh come on Jasper, don't you know I've waited years for this? Slow schmo! Of course I'm ready!" she argued. Not wanting to be told twice, I pushed her dress up and saw that she wore a pair of black lace panties. I traced my fingers around the material of her underwear either side of her centre as she moaned in frustration, raising her hips to meet my hand.

"Same here, pretty eyes," I responded as I hooked my fingers around the elastic of her panties and pulled them down. My mouth dropped open at the sight of her freshly waxed, bare pussy and the small butterfly tattoo that graced her mound, it's colours of blue and green with a touch of yellow so fucking hot. Holy shit! I don't believe I'm in Kansas anymore!

"Jasper, please hurry," she urged as her hands found their way through my hair and she pushed me down to where she wanted me to be. I happily obliged, parting her legs further. I brought my tongue to her ink, circling the butterfly which sat just above her clit, eliciting a low moan in response.

"Mmmm," she ground out as if holding her breath, her hips wriggling underneath me. I pressed my hands on each hip to still her, all the while my tongue making wider circles on her smooth mound.

Finally, I flicked my tongue over her sensitive nub and she shivered in response. "Sweeter than honey," I whispered as my tongue danced over her flesh while I felt her hands grip my head tighter.

"Jasper!" she shrieked as I flattened my tongue and wriggled it in between her lips, exploring every inch of her, my cock leaking into my tightening thong as my body responded to every one of her sweet little noises.

Unable to stand it any longer, I released my mouth from her and stood up and slowly removed my thong, giving her a hip waggle before grabbing the condom and tossing the underwear aside. Her eyes grazed over my form and in response to me she cupped her breasts in her hands her tongue darting out and licking her lips as I tore open the packet and rolled it over my leaking cock.

I climbed on the couch and kneeled between her open legs, giving her a seductive smile as I crawled up her body before pushing her straps down her shoulder and kissing the tender skin there. She let out a soft 'yes' as I pulled the material of her dress down along with her bra, groaning as I released her left breast and flicked my tongue across her nipple. I took the tiny pebble in my mouth and sucked on it as hard as I could, my actions causing her to let out a hiss.

"So good," she murmured as I repeated the same on her other breast and as I released my mouth and worked my way up her collarbone and throat, she gripped my throbbing dick and began stroking.

"Fuck yeh!" I screeched as she busied herself with stroking my member while the other hand reached down to cup my balls. With the sensations that ran rife through me in that moment, I knew I was minutes if not seconds away from coming. I needed to be inside her. Right. The. Fuck. Now. "God Alice, if I don't get inside you soon, I'm gonna cum," I warned.

"So what are you waiting for?" she breathed as she guided my dick up and down her wet heat, her hips undulating as our slick skin connected.

Finally poised at her entrance, I pushed forward and slowly filled her, my eyes rolling in my head, the feeling of being inside her nearly making me come undone.

"Oh baby, so tight, so wet...so, so good," I moaned as my eyes closed briefly and pushed further, her arms and legs now wrapped around my body, the heels of her shoes digging in my ass as I found myself balls-deep inside her.

"Jasper, oh, yes!" she cried as I opened my eyes and stared intently at her, her pretty eyes boring into mine with an intensity I could never imagine.

Years of pent up frustration washed through me as I withdrew from her and pushed in once more, the force this time penetrating her deeper as she lifted her legs and ass up higher.

"Ah...just there," she moaned as her gaze increasing with intensity as I fucked her, our bodies settling into a quick rhythm as her hips moved up to meet mine.

I thrust into me again and again, grunting as I felt my every muscle tighten and her body clamp around my cock. "Fuck Alice!" I ground out through clenched teeth as my cheeks puffed in and out with exertion. "I want to see your face when you cum with me," I commanded with an authoritative tone.

"Mhmmm," she replied as she frantically bucked her hips into me, taking me deeper still, her delicious moans telling me that I was hitting the mark as our sweaty bodies connected. Feeling the familiar pull in my groin and knowing I was seconds away from exploding, I reached down and pressed my thumb against her needy clit. "Jasper!" she cried as I increased my pace.

"Yes, yes, Alice, that's it! Ugh!" I growled as I felt the oxygen being expelled from my lungs with every thrust. "Come for me, pretty eyes," I begged in desperation.

"_Yes! Oh fuck yes!"_ she screamed as her wet heat clamped and pulsated around me.

_"Oh Jesus fucking Christ_!" I cursed, grinding into her frantically. "_Alice!" _I cried as came hard into the condom, our breaths heavy as the music outside came to its crescendo and to its end, causing the crowd to go wild.

"Holy shit!" I huffed as we laid there together for a few moments.

I leant in and kissed her sweetly, swallowing her panting breaths, her skin alive with heat as I pulled out of her and got up off the couch, disposing of the condom in the trash.

"I know we're good, but I didn't expect a round of applause for our performance!" she joked, laughing breathlessly as I moved to lie down at the other end of the couch, taking her hand and pulling her body to mine as she settled her small form across my chest, her head on my shoulder, her fingers tracing lazy circles around my ink.

"Me either," I said, laughing along with her. "Alice, you probably won't believe this, but I don't make a habit of sleeping with clients."

"Me either," she answered with a smile. "Mind you, I'm a teacher, and that's well...just wrong! Besides, you're far more than a stripper. I think you belong in a dance company or on stage somewhere," she said.

"Me?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes, you. I've never seen anybody so talented and so passionate about dancing before. You owe it to yourself to pursue it in some way."

"Thanks, Alice. I guess it's something I've been thinking about, but until now I really didn't have a reason to take things further. And besides, my ass is starting to drop a bit...and that's not good when you strip for a living," I said with a tight laugh, my half-joke not fooling her for one moment.

She reached up and stroked my jaw and said, "Hey...there's nothing wrong with what you do...or that ass of yours. I guess it's just that I think you're selling yourself way short just limiting yourself to that. Just tell me to butt out..."

"I'll do no such thing, pretty eyes," I said. "You're right. I've actually been thinking about teaching...but there are already a few studios around Seattle that are struggling, so I never did anything else about it." And I had. It was just that I didn't have a reason to stop what I was doing, and knew that the studios that did exist weren't exactly making much money from the research I'd done. But now...things were different. I wanted to date this girl and to do that...I wanted a job that would make her proud to have me on her arm, and as much as she seemed to accept me as a stripper, I knew I couldn't do that forever anyways.

"All you have to do is find a niche, you know? My friend Bella works in marketing...does a bit of freelance. I bet she could give you some advice. Hey I think you'd be great at least at choreography at Lava...or...what about teaching pole dancing for men and women?" she suggested.

"Huh, that's not a bad idea," I answered as I scrubbed my chin.

"Oh and I have a friend that's always looking to invest in new projects...as long as you don't mind a strong willed woman running the show," she said with an arched brow.

"Not at all. I love a woman who knows what she wants," I said with a smile, leaning down to kiss her softly. "By the way, has anybody told you you're an amazing woman, Alice?" I asked.

"Yeh, they tell me all the time," she replied with a fake yawn. I laughed loudly and gave her a gentle squeeze, and as my laughter subsided, I heard Carlisle announce that the show was over. I knew we were out of time, and I wanted more than anything to see her again. Well this was gonna be the test, to see if she'd actually date a stripper or if what she told me was just so much bullshit. Just as I was about to ask her if I could see her when we go home, a soft knock came at the door. She released her hold from me and scrambled off the couch, fixing her dress as she picked up her panties and quickly put them on. God I was gonna miss the sight of that body. I reluctantly stood up and picked up my clothes, nearly stumbling as I tried to put my thong back on over my boots. Alice snickered at my obviously funny as hell antics.

"Err...we're all heading out now," Edward said, his voice muffled by the heavy door. Ah my friend the worry wart. He always looked out for me and even when I didn't ask, he was always there to make sure things were okay. Aggravating bastard.

"Yeh...time to shut up shop, dude," Emmett added. Of course Tweedledum was there too...they were a matching pair. I scowled, beginning to get pissed off that they just couldn't leave me the hell alone, but I knew it was only because they cared. Considering I pretty much had a breakdown earlier, I was surprised they didn't hogtie me to the chair with my lasso so I couldn't dance for Alice.

"Okay guys...I'll be out soon. Check y'all later," I drawled in annoyance, trying to get rid of them.

"Ah dude, the girls wanna know if Alice is still there," Emmett pressed, obviously not taking the hint. I threw my head back and groaned.

"Yeh I am. Tell Bella and Rosalie I'll be right out!" she squeaked, rolling her eyes, muttering some choice curse words under her breath.

"Well, I guess our time's officially up," I said with a sigh as I took her hand and we headed for the door.

"Oh," she said with bitter disappointment as she hesitated and turned to face me.

"Err, Alice. I meant that time's nearly up in this room. The last dance is over, and it's closing time, sweetheart," I explained.

She giggled and said, "Oh, yes, of course. I guess we should get out of here then. Thanks for the dance and um...everything Jasper." She reached for her purse and turned to open the door.

"Hey," I said as I intercepted her, placing my hand on hers at she turned the door handle. "You aren't giving me the brush off are you? Because I want to see you again, and, well maybe even up the playing field as far as how many clothes you're wearing next time, you know?" I blurted, laughing nervously as I waited for her answer, my stomach doing flip flops and my heart picking up its pace as I waited. Oh fuck...please God not another panic attack! I closed my eyes and breathed deeply, trying to keep a handle on my emotions as I waited...and waited.

Finally, I heard her let out a soft sigh, and felt her hand on my jaw as she lovingly stroked my face. "I'm not giving you the brush off Jasper," she answered as I opened my eyes and saw her pretty eyes light up as she smiled at me. "Now let's go freak out our friends and tell them we're dating, and maybe hit the tables while we're at it!" she said with a wink as she kissed me chastely before she rifled through her purse and retrieved the gold key and handed it to me.

"I like how you think," I said with a smile as I opened the door and added, indicating my hand outside, "After you, Mary Alice."

**A/N: Well that's it folks! I hope you enjoyed the ride...and Mich...sorry this story took so long to get out (so much for it being a oneshot lol). I will be updating Bad Boy Cullen next, so be on the lookout for an update! And if you're not checking it out? Aww go on...you know you wanna! Until next time! xx**


End file.
